Angels Fall
by Kaito Malfoy
Summary: Uma moto preta, aparentemente acabada de sair de um catálogo atual, parou na minha frente e quase me atropelara. O motorista estava com um capacete preto, e era obviamente loiro.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: You found hope, you found faith.

Escola Nova. Quando você tem 17 anos, isso são suas palavras que você não quer ouvir, de modo algum. Por quê? Bem, a maioria dos pais não lembram certas regras que o colegial possui. Exemplos; Se você não está no primeiro dia de escola e no primeiro ano, a probabilidade de você conhecer as pessoas se reduz a metade, depois, se você mudou de escola no quarto mês após o início das aulas, será reduzida a ¾, pois ninguém vai se aproximar o bastante de você para lembrar-se nas férias e muito menos quando retornar as aulas, e por fim... Se você não é bonita, gostosa ou interessante o suficiente, bem ninguém se importa.

Então, para minha sorte; eu estava no quarto mês após o início das aulas, estava no segundo ano e eu não me considero gostosa ou interessante o que me sobrava era que bem, eu não era de se jogar fora. Respire Granger. Você já passou por isso. Isso me acontecera quando eu tinha oito anos, meus pais são dentistas, e decidiram voltar ao seu País de origem, Londres, e montar um consultório lá. Eu até gostei, mas de repente estava de volta aos EUA, após quase 10 anos. Carro estacionado. Peguei minha bolsa carteiro, e respirei fundo de novo.

_Você consegue, Granger.- e consegui sair do carro. Fazia um clima ótimo nos EUA, para variar, ao contrário de Londres. Uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca. Nada de grande entrada, por isso o carro preto, e a roupa normal. Primeiro você vê o terreno, antes de atacar.- Tudo parece ok.- mas minha boca costuma ser amaldiçoada, ou coisa assim.- EI!

Uma moto preta, aparentemente acabada de sair de um catálogo atual, parou na minha frente e quase me atropelara. O motorista estava com um capacete preto, e era obviamente loiro. Usava uma roupa bastante comum para quem dirige uma dessas. Uma blusa verde, com uma camisa aberta por cima e uma calça preta. Normalmente se espera um tatuado, de cabelo preto seboso de 2 metros de altura, usando couro.

_Obrigada pela carona, Draco.- tive que rir discretamente além do nome do garoto, a garota que vinha na garupa tinha um rosto que parecia bastante um buldogue. Cabelos pretos lisos, calça jeans colada no corpo, e uma blusa rosa.- Até mas tarde.- ela esperou ele tirar o capacete, e deu um beijo no rosto do loiro, mas não antes de me olhar de cima a baixo. Vaca.

_Ei, você quase me atropelou.- esperei ele pedir desculpas, mas ele deu um sorriso de lado, o que me deixou desconfortável. Ele era bonito, muito bonito. Rosto másculo, sorriso bonito e os olhos eram um azul acinzentado.

_E você é?- ele cruzou os braços por cima do capacete e esperou.

_Her-Hermione Granger.- por alguma razão eu gaguejei, e não só isso, eu estava colocando uma mecha, que nem estava fora do lugar, atrás da orelha. OH MEU DEUS! Eu estava totalmente flertando!

_Eu nunca vi você por aqui.- ele apontou o óbvio.

_Acabei de me mudar.- ele deu aquele "hmmm..." e desceu da moto. Pegou a bolsa preta carteira.

_Prazer, Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy.- ele estendeu a mão, que aceitei meu apreensiva, e me puxou para mais perto.- espero apreender mais e mais sobre você, castanha.

E foi embora. Merda, ele era bonito. Ótimo progresso, mas ele era comprometido, eu acho, com o buldogue, ENORME retrocesso. Bem, talvez eu não o veja mais. Segui meu caminho para a enorme escola Angels Fall em que, apesar do nome ser totalmente NÃO convidativo, tem o melhor programa de bolsas de estudo para Harvard ou Yale, que é para onde pretendo ir, e cursar Direito ou Jornalismo, sem certeza ainda.

A fachada da escola era enorme, e parecia um castelo medieval. Apesar de ser particular, os alunos podiam usar roupas normais e ter seus carros estacionados no enorme estacionamento, que percebi ter vários. A diferença vinha no programa de estudo. Então valia apena fazer o exame de entrada e pagar o absurdo que estavam pagando meus pais. Quando entrei, notei que os alunos pareciam ter nível de classe média, alguns se destacavam, mas eram exceções. Os armários eram individuais, um para cada, o que era normal porque se eu achava o estacionamento enorme, era porque não tinha chegado do lado de dentro.

Fui até a secretaria e pedi meu horário de aulas e o número do meu armário. Segui rápido atrás dele, coloquei a senha e fui ver meu horário, minhas aulas eram normais; literatura inglesa, química, francês, matemática, história e educação sexual. Essa era nova. Em Londres não tínhamos essa matéria. Só tinha visto aquilo em filmes americanos de comédias românticas que passavam em Londres. Mas tudo bem. Segui até minha primeira aula, que foi um tanto difícil de achar, mas cheguei a tempo, e me sentei ao fundo.

_Oi, eu sou Harry.- um garoto de cabelos pretos despenteados, que usava óculos, e tinha incríveis olhos verdes estava ao meu lado, e falando comigo. Obrigada, Senhor.

_Olá, Hermione Granger.- viu? Eu consigo falar com garotos bonitos sem gaguejar.

_Vai parecer óbvio, mas nunca te vi aqui, é nova?

_Sim, me transferi. Primeiro dia.

_Então me deixe fazer as honras. Bem vinda a Angels Falls.- ele esticou a mão, e a apertei.- Eu sou Harry Potter, representante do segundo ano. Era para eu ir até a secretaria para acompanhá-la, mas aconteceram certos imprevistos.

_Sem problemas.- um representante... Ele não me parecia nerd.

_Você deve estar pensando que sou nerd.- concordei meu envergonhada.- Não, aqui não precisa ser o primeiro nas notas para ser tal, apenas não reprovar já lhe classifica, mas não quer dizer que sou burro. Eu sou co-capitão do time de basquete.- eu não era alta, e ele devia ser apenas uns 7, 8 cm mais alto... COMO ele poderia jogar basquete?- Meu cargo só é necessário em certos momentos como este. Mas você deve saber, foi representante na sua escola, certo?- Aquilo me assustou.

_C-Como você sabe?- a gagueira voltou.

_A secretaria, eles me deram alguns dados sobre você; Hermione Jane Granger, 17 anos, do 2º ano, que entrou com nota máxima, representante de classe na antiga escola, vinda de Londres, presidente do clube de leitura, parte do coral e... Seus pais são dentistas.

_Bom dia, classe.

_Remo Lupín.- Harry cochichou para mim.

A aula foi interessante. O professor Lupín gostava bastante de folclore, e conseguia trazê-lo para cada página que virara. Apesar da sua cara de cansado, os cabelos estares descuidadamente não penteados, e as roupas um pouco amassadas. Fiquei impressionada. Agora... Era aula de Química. Odeio Química. É tão... Chata.

_Então, você tem memória fotográfica? Ou memorizou mesmo minha ficha?- perguntei enquanto me levantava.

_Memorizei, admito. Não queria nenhuma gafe... Mas eles não me deram nenhuma foto, então foi sorte estarmos na mesma classe.- ele respondeu me acompanhando.- Minha próxima aula é de química, e a sua?

_Também, preciso apenas pegar o livro no armário.- respondi, e ele continuou me seguindo. Certo, isso não é estranho, não vou abrir minha boca para flertá-lo porque Harry parece ser o perfeito amigo gay de qualquer garota, e além do mais, não estou podendo dispensar amigo.

_EI! HARRY!- Aquele devia ser o namorado do Harry. Trauma a caminho. Um ruivo de olhos azuis de uns 1.80m de altura ou mais está vindo falar com Harry. GRANDE TRAUMA! Por quê? Há algum cara bonito nessa escola que não seja? Nada contra, mas seria bom se sobrasse algo para as mulheres, certo? OH MEU DEUS! Será que o loiro da moto é gay? Impossível! Ele veio com aquela garota.

_Rony, está é a Hermione. A garota nova que eu te contei.- Harry me apresentou.- Hermione, esse é Ronald Weasley, o Rony.- certo. GRANDE erro. O ruivo com certeza não é gay... Ele me de uma secada federal.

_Oi, prazer.- o sorriso é bonito também.- Posso saber de onde você vem?- essa foi horrível. Opa! Salva pelo gongo, literalmente, o sinal tocou.- Melhor, para onde você vai?

_Química.- eu e Harry respondemos ao menos tempo.

_Ótimo, todos sofreremos tortura juntos. Também tenho o Snape.- o ruivo disse.

_Tortura?- olhei confusa.

_Você vai entender assim que ele chegar.- Harry falou quando entramos na sala.

_Ele não é babaca com todo mundo.- Rony disse sentando-se atrás de Harry que estava ao meu lado.- a Barbie e a turma dele tem certos privilégios.

_Barbie?- perguntei.

_Eles chegaram.- respondeu Harry olhando para a porta.

_Sério professor, aquele teste foi realmente ótimo para nós.- a Buldogue estava falando com um homem de cabelos negros e que realmente precisavam ser lavados, assim como o rosto.

_Totalmente, foi tipo... Me salvou totalmente de um trabalho tipo, extra.- pisque duas vezes, e só veio a palavra estúpida na minha cabeça para definir a garota que acabara de falar. Acho que essa devia ser a Barbie que eles falaram.

_O senhor deveria também ajudar aqueles alunos que se esforçaram, mas que por causa de atividades extras não poderão se concentrar totalmente no teste.- um moreno alto falou.

_Não me chateie por causa do basquete novamente, Zabini. Mas verei o que posso fazer por você. Agora, vão se sentar.- ele colocou algumas pastas na mesa, e no exato momento, Draco Malfoy entrou na sala, e sentou no fundo.- Bom tê-lo conosco, Sr. Malfoy. Dessa vez passa.- Draco sorriu e fez um breve gesto de sentido e foi puxado para uma conversa por Zabini.

_Viu? A Barbie se safou.- então... Barbie era Draco?

_Porque vocês o chamam assim? Ele parece ser legal.- ambos olharam com desagrado profundo.- O que?

_Potter e Weasley, vocês tem algo que queiram acrescentar ao que acabei de iniciar?- o professor falou com desdém. Draco e seu grupo riram. Mas o loiro parou quando percebeu que eu o olhava e me lançou aquele sorriso de lado. Eu SUSPIREI e arrumei uma mecha inexistente para trás da orelha. Foi ridículo. Me virei para o quadro e balancei a cabeça tentando tirar aquilo da minha cabeça. De esguelha, pude vê-lo se ajeitando na cadeira para me olhar rindo. Eu sentia meu rosto queimar.

A aula foi... Chata. Eu sabia grande parte do conteúdo, mas como Harry e Rony me falaram, o professor era um babaca. Nós saímos, e dei uma pequena olhada para Draco. O Buldogue, chamado Pansy Parkinson, estava se esfregando nele, e ele não se importava. Revirei os olhos. Minha próxima aula era francesa, enquanto os garotos tinham mecânica, que foi bem rápida. Depois foi o intervalo. Os encontrei na fila da cantina.

Depois que pagamos, os garotos me guiaram até uma mesa em que se encontravam um garoto meio desengonçado, que parecia tímido, mas que era bonitinho, que me foi apresentado como Neville Longbottom. Uma loira de grandes olhos azuis, com um sorriso gentil e uma expressão biruta, chamada Luna Lovegood. E por fim, uma ruiva linda, de olhos azuis e profundos, com pequenas sardas no rosto, a irmã de Rony, Ginerva Weasley, que preferia ser chamada de Ginny. Ambas eram do primeiro ano.

_Então, você é de Londres?- perguntou Luna.

_Sim, mas vivi nos EUA até os oito anos, então sem novidades para mim aqui.- respondi.

_Você não tem sotaque.- SÉRIO? Que bom, estava com medo disso.

_E porque voltou?- Ginny perguntou. Ela olhou de esguelha para Harry.- desculpe, isso suou rude.- não consegui conter o sorriso.

_Sem problemas. Meus pais, eles quiseram retornar.

_Então... Nada de expulsões, ou mortes não resolvidas?- Neville me olhava envergonhado.

_De onde surgiu essa?- o olhei curiosa. Ele pareceu mais nervoso em me contar.

_Pansy Parkinson. Durante a aula de química mais cedo, ela estava dizendo para umas pessoas que tinha ouvido falar que você tinha sido aceita graças a um tipo de proteção a testemunhas depois de ser expulsa da sua antiga escola por ser suspeita de um assassinato em aberto, em Londres, e veio como refugiada política.- eu pisquei duas vezes, olhei para os demais e todos pareciam ansiosos para saber o veredicto.

_Isso é com certeza um programa de investigação de terceira que ela deve ter assistido na noite anterior. Eu não fui expulsa de canto algum, nós nos mudamos porque meus pais resolveram voltar à cidade. Só isso.

_Entediante.- um rapaz ruivo um pouco maior que Rony, de olhos azuis e sardas sentou-se ao meu lado.

_Demais, irmão.- e outro idêntico do meu outro. Gêmeos, obviamente.

_Hermione, esses são Fred e Jorge. Meus irmãos mais velhos.- falou Rony.

_Então você é a novidade da escola? Mas não podemos espalhar que você tem essa história totalmente entediante.- disse Fred.

_Concordo plenamente irmão. Acho a história da Parkinson mais interessante.- falou Jorge.

_Quem sabe talvez, que o assassinado era namorado da castanha?- pensou Fred. Ok, pausa.

_Vocês não podem fazer isso.- Rony disse. Os irmãos trocaram olhares e foram até o irmão.

_Porque não, irmãozinho? Isso pode ajudá-la a estabelecer uma reputação.- falou Jorge.

_É, e ninguém iria chegar perto dela. Deixando o caminho livre para você.- falou Fred. Tive que rir.

_Calem a boca.- Rony estava vermelho.

_De qualquer modo, já vamos. Ao contrário de dois jogadores de basquete aqui, e um nerd da biologia...

_Que é totalmente justificável, ao menos um.- Fred comentou.

_Nós temos que nos sentar com nossas garotas.- os gêmeos pegaram suas bandejas e foram sentar-se com duas garotas que na minha opinião eram lindas. Uma era castanha clara, de longos cabelos lisos e lindos olhos azuis, mas não parecia estúpida, ela era a típica garota que poderia estar estudando para Medicina e ter uma vida social, se mantendo linda. A outra era morena, com cabelos pretos presos em um rabo de cavalo, olhos verdes, e também tinha uma aura de inteligente... To ficando deprimida. Hora de pensar em outra coisa.

Julgue isso como coincidência, mas Draco Malfoy acabou de entrar na sala com seu grupinho. E por alguma razão, Pansy Parkinson estava usando um uniforme de chefe de torcida... Claro. Draco Malfoy estava rindo e mexendo nos cabelos, dei uma olhada ao redor e percebi que não era única a olhá-lo. Ele estava tirando muitos risinhos e suspiros pelo refeitório.

_Então, parece que você está encantada com o Malfoy.- disse Harry.

_Hermione, fique longe dessa Barbie.- completou Rony.- ele pode parece só um loiro estúpido de longe, mas Draco Malfoy pode realmente acabar com você.

_Ok... Estou me sentindo um tanto de ressentimento...- e põe MUITO no lugar de tanto.- O que aconteceu?

_Nada com a gente, bem o problema dele é mais com o Harry. Digo... A família dele não é bem vista entre... A maioria dessa cidade.- falou Ginny.

_Você nunca ouviu falar dos Malfoy?- perguntou Luna. Neguei.- Deve ser porque está longe dos EUA há algum tempo.

_Qual o problema dele com você?- perguntei a Harry.

_Ele é o outro capitão do time de basquete. Nossas famílias... Bem, digamos que vem do fato de que os Malfoy são uma família de políticos que subiu rápido demais no Ministério, e os Potter teriam provas para explicar como isso aconteceu.- respondeu Harry pensativo. Todos se calaram, e ele não parecia disposto a continuar, então também me calei e resolvi não perguntar mais nada. Eles eram pessoas confiáveis e amigáveis, então não queria cometer nenhum erro trazendo ressentimentos ou algo assim.

_Então... Alguém vai me explicar porque apenas Pansy Parkinson está usando uniforme de líder de torcida?- perguntei tentando mudar a atmosfera.

_OH MEU DEUS!- Ginny largou sua colher na bandeja e se levantou pegando suas coisas.- isso me lembra que tenho que me trocar!

_O que? Por quê?- perguntei.

_Ginny é líder de torcida.- Luna respondeu.- Ei, não está com uma vaga sobrando?

_Sim, está.- ela olhou para mim, e depois para Harry apreensiva.

_Porque você não tenta Hermione. Você era líder de torcida, certo?- Harry disse.

Deixe-me contar sobre minha vida de líder de torcida. É verdade, eu fui. Mas apenas porque em Londres não há muitas escolas com times de ginástica olímpica, esporte que pratiquei nos EUA até os oito anos, então fui para as líderes de torcida. Eu até gostei, mas sejamos realistas, eu sou mais a do tipo que assiste a jogos do que torce, aqui nos ém, por alguma razão, eu sorri, como se dissesse "culpada". Mas não foi sem querer, por assim dizer. Olhei para a mesa de Draco. E aquela vaca estava falando algo em seu ouvido.

_Então, quando é o teste?- perguntou Rony.

_Próxima semana, se você quiser tentar.- respondeu Ginny.

_Acho que sim.- respondi. E Ginny obviamente não gostou de ouvir aquilo. Ela com certeza tinha uma paixão platônica pelo amigo do irmão, o que me deixou confusa, Harry não era gay?

_Ginny! O uniforme!- minha pergunta foi respondida com essas exclamações. Harry se endireitou na cadeira, ficou sério e estufou o peito. Um verdadeiro pavão se exibindo.

Uma garota linda acabara de aparecer do nada, usando uniforme de torcida preto, rosa e branco com HSAF escrito na blusa, calçando tênis e meias brancas. Ela devia ser do meu tamanho, e seus cabelos negros e ondulados nas pontas estavam presos em um meio rabo de cavalo. Ela usava uma maquiagem preta nos olhos que colocava em contraste sua pele branca e o azul piscina da sua íris. Eu devia estar encarando-a. Ela sorriu para mim.

_Olá! Sou Nicole Black.- ela falou estendendo a mão.- Capitã das líderes de torcida da Escola Angels Fall.

_Prazer, Hermione Granger.- aceitei o aperto, ainda maravilhada.

_Você é a aluna novata que o Harry me contou.- ela me olhou delicadamente.- Você é linda.- PAROU! Acho que estou delirando, eu não era LINDA, era apresentável. Do tipo, meus cabelos cacheados castanhos, não parecem tão volumosos quando destaco meus olhos com a maquiagem que estou usando, que é preta. E não estou precisando urgentemente perder peso (mas 2 kg não me fariam falta), e tenho certeza que minha acne já está 100% curada. Mas ser chamada de linda quando uma garota dessas está falando com você... Pode ser até ofensivo.

_Nick, porque você só chegou agora?- perguntou Luna.

_Ah! Meus pais queriam conversar a respeito do coral e do ensaio das líderes, que deve acontecer depois das aulas, e não vamos ter tempo de nos arrumar por isso é melhor a Ginny correr para se trocar!- ela terminou a última parte encarando Ginny que girou os olhos, e foi embora. A morena sentou depois disso.

_Então Sirius e Amy não podem resolver isso depois do expediente com você?- perguntou Rony.

_Não. Aparentemente só porque sou filha de dois professores, da escola em que estudo, não posso usufruir de certas regalias... Mas ser chamada atenção na escola como "Filha, você esqueceu sua bolsa na mesa" ou "Meu amor, você deveria deixar de cantar um pouco no chuveiro, pode irritar sua garganta", tudo bem.- ela pegou a maçã da bandeja de Harry. Eles estavam juntos?

_Você é filha de professores?- perguntei.

_Sim. Sirius e Amy Black. Você ainda não teve aula deles?- ela disse.

_Não. Acho que Sirius será a próxima aula, e sua mãe a quinta do dia.- respondeu Harry.

_Quem são seus pais?- perguntei e saiu meio eufórica, por algum motivo.

_Sirius é professor de matemática e é o treinador de esportes da escola, e Amy é a responsável pelo coral, pela animação de torcida e história.- respondeu Neville mexendo em seu netbook que foi tirado de algum lugar.

_Hmmm, você vai amá-los. São excelentes professores quando não estão pegando no meu pé. Eles que dão a aula de educação sexual, mas não se preocupe, só acontece uma vez no mês.

_Como se desse para controlar os hormônios de adolescentes dizendo que não se deve fazer sexo, entregar camisinhas a eles, e depois esperar que eles lhe obedeçam.- comentou Rony sarcástico.

_Não iremos entrar novamente nessa discussão Ronald Weasley.- Nicole o olhou brincando e desafiando-o ao mesmo tempo, ele retribuiu e eles ficaram se encarando. Harry pareceu zangado.

_Acho que já vou indo. Vai tocar a qualquer minuto.- ele se levantou e acho que esperou alguém acompanhá-lo. Então peguei minha mochila.

_Vamos, você tem aula comigo?- perguntei.

_Todos temos, menos a Luna. Certo?- ele tentava não olhar para o amigo.

_Sim, agora é minha aula de biologia. Até mais.- ela pegou sua mochila.

_Até.- Rony desviou a atenção de Nicole para olhar a loira que saia. Neville fechou seu computador e todos se levantaram para acompanhar a mim e Harry.

De propósito, fiquei um pouco mais atrás para assimilar o que estava acontecendo naquele grupo. Ginny tinha essa paixão por Harry, que obviamente está interessado em Nicole que tem problemas em ver Rony ignorando-a para olhar para Luna. Isso não era legal. Amigos em correntes amorosas não davam certo. Agora só faltava Luna ser interessante em Neville que sente algo por Ginny. Então o circulo se fechava. E eu era a intrusa.

Pegamos os livros e fomos para a sala. Nicole sentou ao meu lado simpática. Até que poderíamos ser amigas, poderia ultrapassar esse ar de fútil que ela possuía. Falando em fútil, um loiro acabou de entrar na sala, e está sentando ao lado de Nicole! Ei! Eles são amigos... COMO ASSIM? Ela tinha que saber da rixa que há entre Harry e Draco.

_Oi, V.- ele disse para a garota. Eu ouvi certo? V? O nome dela não é Nicole? Com N?

_Olá, D. Você já conhece a Hermione? Ela é novata.- Nicole me apresentou.

_Acho que sim. Além do mais, quem não ouviu falar de você, hoje?- ele sorriu de lado... Respira Granger.

_É um exagero.- respondi. Ambos sorriram.

_Ok, pestes. Fiquem calados que nós não vamos falar sério agora.- um homem bem bonito entrou com uma bolsa carteira, e um ar jovial. Ele tinha cabelos negros um pouco acima dos ombros e bem arrumados de um jeito despojado, olhos azuis, e ele vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa de mangas compridas e dobradas até os cotovelos.

_Esse é papai.- Nicole sussurrou. O QUE? PAI? Ele era mais velho, mas não aparentava ter idade para ter uma filha desse tamanho.

Sirius Black foi um dos professores mais divertidos que já tive apesar de Draco tentar não gostar dele, ele constantemente ria junto à turma com as piadas que soltava. No final da aula, Draco se despediu e foi para sua aula de debate, Neville para Inglês, e Harry e Rony tinha tempo livre, sobrando apenas eu e Nicole, que superou minhas expectativas. Ela não era nada fútil. Durante a aula percebi que ela tinha facilidade com os números, e não era apenas pelo fato de que era seu pai dando aula.

_Nós somos parentes de segundo grau.- ela me disse, sem nem mesmo perguntar, apesar de ser essa pergunta nos meus pensamentos.

_O que?- me finge de desentendida.

_Olha, eu já vi várias garotas interessadas em Draco, acredite. Mas nunca o vi interessando em alguém. Não me leve a mal, eu não quero te usar ou algo assim, então tenho que ser honesta, se você acha que ele está interessado pelos sorrisos ou algo assim,- ops!- tire essa idéia da cabeça. Tem uma razão para a Parkinson achar que é algum tipo de dona do Draco.

_Então, ele não presta? Como Harry e os outros acham?- perguntei me encostando aos armários enquanto Nicole deixava seu livro de matemática em seu armário.

_A questão entre Harry e Draco é outra. Eu gostei de você, mas vou ser honesta, não é a primeira que se afasta de mim ou de Draco por causa dos meninos.

_Como assim?- perguntei.

_Claro que você notou que Rony, Harry e Draco são gatos. Mas são lados opostos. Eu acabo sendo o fator em comum, então as garotas se aproximam de mim como alvo para eles.

_Isso é horrível.- chegamos a sala.

_Você diz agora. Eu não gosto de mentir ou esconder as coisas, então... Algumas realmente querem ser minhas amigas, como a Luna e a Ginny,- sério que ela não tinha se tocado que a Ginny não era muito fã dela?- mas quando elas começam a se tornar mais próximas principalmente de Harry e Rony, eu acabo sendo a que se intromete... Como se eu tivesse interessada neles ou algo assim.

_E você não está?- ela me olhou surpresa.- Desculpa, mas como você está sendo honesta, também vou; há um tipo de circulo amoroso entre vocês.

_Como assim?

_Ginny é interessada em Harry, que gosta de você, que olha diferente para Rony, que está apaixonado por Luna, que eu não sei, mas provavelmente gosta de Neville que por fim vai desenvolver algo por Ginny.- um sorriso se formava em seu rosto.

_Eu, interessada no Rony?

_Olá para vocês...- uma mulher entrou na sala deixando alguns livros na mesa.- Se sentem todos por favor, e me lembrem onde parei.- a mãe de Nicole entrou na sala, e mesmo eu a achando muito parecida com seu pai, não havia duvidas que a beleza e aparência era de sua mãe. Ela também não aparentava idade para ter Nicole, talvez a tenha tido nova demais. Os olhos azuis piscina, os cabelos pretos levemente ondulados e cacheados nas pontas, e um rosto jovial. Usava uma saia longa bege de seda, e uma blusa branca era coberta por um pequeno casaco jeans sem mangas, e calçava sandálias de salto.

Diferente de Sirius, a aula de Amy passava de uma maneira suave, e sua personalidade apesar de aparentar seriedade, conseguia misturar alguns risos durante a matéria e nos momentos de descontração quando alguém comentava sobre Sirius, ela sabiamente demonstrou destreza em falar sobre as atitudes do marido. Fiquei realmente maravilhada com sua aula... E ansiosa em saber como era a dinâmica deles na tal aula de Educação sexual.

_Não é algo que eu me orgulhe, mas eles são os professores preferidos de muitos.- disse Nicole enquanto pegávamos nossas mochilas.

_Ah, qual é! Sua mãe é incrível! Eu gosto naturalmente de história, mas ela... UAU! E seu pai? Muito engraçado... Se não tiver nenhum outro professor desse nível, tenho certeza que eles serão meus professores preferidos.- comentei.

_Obrigada.- e fomos de encontro aos demais na classe.

Harry e Rony estavam vestidos com uniformes de ginástica, que obviamente eram para o treino que haveria depois da aula, que eles tiveram tempo de trocar, pois seu quinto horário era vago. Em Angels Falls quando um aluno tem aula vaga, eles estudam. Então eles conseguiram trocar de roupa antes da única aula de Educação sexual do mês.

_Onde estão Ginny e Luna?- perguntei me sentando ao lado de Nicole.

_Alunos do primeiro ano não tem essa aula.- Neville me respondeu.

_É, porque não vemos meninas do primeiro ano grávidas e não há vários garotos que não se importam em perder a virgindade com a primeira que bater na porta.- comentou Rony, me fazendo rir. Mas parei porque os professores entraram na classe. Ainda era nítida a diferença de comportamento, Sirius passou entre os alunos tocando em suas mãos e conversando com alguns, enquanto Amy apenas sorriu brevemente e foi direto conectar o computador.

_Então, retornando da semana passada; vocês aprenderam...

_Que descabelar o palhaço é uma expressão tão antiga, quanto achar que é pecado aparar de vez em quando o gramado?- uma explosão de gargalhadas ocorreu e não consegui me conter também, com o comentário de Sirius.

_DSTs.- Amy o olhou incrédula e irritada por ter isso interrompida. Estou feliz por ter passado a parte nojenta.- hoje nós queremos saber as perguntas de maior interesse.- Pansy Parkinson levantou a mão.

_O que você poderia perguntar que você ainda não fez Pansy?- Nicole alfinetou, e eu ri.

_Vai se danar, Nicole.- ela respondeu irônica.

_Sem brigas, garotas.- disse Sirius.

_E porque você tem que falar algo, Nick?- a loira estúpida, que foi identificada por Rony como Dafne Greengrass abriu a boca para defender o buldogue.- Todos nós sabemos que você dá para dois melhores amigos.- Olhei para Nicole, que se levantou.

_EI! Olha os modos garotas.- Amy disse, e Nicole se sentou.- Greengrass, detenção.

_Mas...

_Não me importa, passou dos limites.

A loira estúpida saiu pisando fundo, e vi que Pansy comentou algo com Zabini, e começaram a olhar feio para Amy, que fingiu não ver. Draco ignorou Pansy quando ela tentou lhe dizer algo, como se aquilo fosse rotina. As perguntas iniciaram, e algumas foram desconcertantes, porque afinal éramos adolescentes e ninguém se sente bem conversando com adultos sobre isso, e quando terminou todos respiramos fundo. Agora entendi porque só existia uma vez ao mês.

_FINALMENTE!- Disse Rony jogando-se na cadeira.

_Vamos, nós temos que ir pro treino.- disse Harry cutucando o amigo e se levantando.

_Sirius vai acabar com a gente.- Rony reclamou se levantando.

_Agradeça por não precisar de aula extra de química.- disse Neville colocando a mochila nas costas.- então, já vou.- ele se despediu quando saímos da classe.

_Acho que também já vou, algumas coisas para arrumar.- falei.

_NÃO! Você pode assistir ao treino da gente, e depois vamos a lanchonete perto da escola, vai ser divertido.- Nicole disse me pegando pelo braço.

_É, vai ser divertido.- Harry sorriu.- Não vai te custar nada.- Olhos verdes não são exatamente uma coisa fácil de se ignorar, entendem? Foi por isso que aceitei. Então nós fomos, e a quadra coberta foi dividida em dois.

Havia umas oito garotas e uns dez garotos nos líderes de torcida, e o uniforme masculino era do mesmo formato do feminino, trocando a saia pela calça, obviamente, e entre os sete só consegui identifica um hetero que estava com um grupo de jogadores de basquete comentando as garotas se alongar. Foi quando notei que Rony e Harry conversavam com Nicole, e algumas garotas cochicharem. Ginny estava ocupada sendo cantada por um dos jogadores, mas lançava pequenas olhadas para o trio.

Foi ai que me retornou alguns comentários, passagens... Nicole tinha achado engraçado quando falei que ela parecia interessada em Rony, e depois a porta loira tinha falado algo sobre um triângulo amoroso, e Ginny estava de olho sempre que a morena se aproximava de Harry... Será que eu tinha entendido errado, algo? Fiquei tentando juntar algumas peças, porque vou combinar, eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer... Talvez os deveres do dia, mas nada que eu não conseguisse fazer quando chegasse a minha casa. Quando o treino terminou, eu não tinha nenhuma hipótese.

_Ei, Ginny.- comecei pelo início, claro.- eu não quero parecer intrometida, mas...

_Ei, G. Você está ocupada?- um dos jogadores, negro, alto e moreno perguntou. Ela me olhou como se perguntasse "estamos?" eu neguei discretamente, podia descobrir de outra forma.

_Não! AH! Indelicadeza. Hermione, esse é Dino Thomas, é do 2º ano também.- apertamos as mãos. Esqueci de mencionar que eu detesto fazer isso?

_É a aluna nova, certo?- concordei com a cabeça, certo, eu tava sobrando.

_Eu já vou, Nicole está falando sobre ir para uma lanchonete aqui perto, e... Você vai?- perguntei a Ginny meio desconcertada.

_Não sei, qualquer coisa eu aviso no celular.

_Claro... Prazer Dino.- e dei o fora de lá.

Quando cheguei à porta dos vestiários, Luna e Neville conversavam sobre aulas extras de química e o quanto odiavam Snape. Dei poucos palpites, e peguei o livro de literatura inglesa e comecei a ler alguns textos, quando percebi alguém encostado na parede da frente do banco em que estávamos sentados. Levantei devagar minha cabeça, para confirmar que era Draco Malfoy, apesar de ser o co-capitão, ele não havia participado do treino. Ele notou que o olhei e tentou esconder um sorriso enquanto mascava um chiclete.

_OI! VOCÊ VEIO ME BUSCAR!- Pansy foi a primeira a sair do vestiário. Agora estava com os cabelos um pouco molhados, e uma saia um tanto curta demais, verde, e uma blusa de mangas compridas preta, calçando salto alto estilo gladiador. Droga, ela tava gostosa. E pregada no pescoço de Draco.

_Eu falei que vinha.- ele não parecia confortável, mas colocou as mãos na cintura da garota.

_É, mas como você não veio ao treino, pensei...- foi quando a vadia percebeu que tinha uma platéia, nós. E quando me percebeu deu um sorriso maldoso.- Draquinho, acho que estamos falando demais.- e o beijou.

V.A.D.I.A. COM TODO O SIGNIFICADO DA PALAVRA. QUE DROGA É ESSA? "DRAQUINHO"? Não que eu esteja com ciúmes ou coisa assim. O conheci há menos de 24 horas quando ele tentou me atropelar com a moto preta idiota dele, que por acaso a vadia estava em cima. Mas, qual é! Ela o beijou porque me viu! Como se eu tivesse algo a ver com aquilo! POUPE-ME!

_Tem vários motéis na cidade, Pansy. Você não precisa ficar dando perto do vestiário.- Nicole havia acabado de sair do vestiário. ELA não estava vadia como certo buldogue de saia que eu conheço. Nicole vestia uma calça preta jeans, uma blusa vermelha com um decote que apenas mostrava melhor as curvas, calçava allstar preto e os cabelos soltos, mas a maquiagem ainda a mesma.

_Você quer mesmo começar a discutir comigo quando seus pais não estão por perto para te proteger?- ela se virou para Nicole e colocou uma mão na cintura, enquanto a outra não largava Draco.

_Pansy... Se você quiser ficar aqui e bancar a criança, já vou indo.- ele tirou a mão dela que estava nele, até que fim.

_Mas Draquinho... Ela merece pelo que fez com a Dafne.- ela tentou argumentar, sério. Ele apenas a olhou meio enojado, e fingiu que não tinha ouvido, e continuou a ir embora, com a Pansy ao seu lado, segurando seu braço.

Nem nos conhecíamos direito, mas com aquilo, acabara qualquer sentimento que eu poderia ter por ele. Draco Malfoy era um jogador, e aqueles olhos cinzentos, que se voltaram por dois segundos aos meus, parecera um redemoinho em que se eu entrasse, poderia me perder e sem volta. Chamem isso de instinto de sobrevivência. Aqueles olhos e aquele sorriso de lado, poderiam acabar comigo, em todos os sentidos, e eu sentia isso até no meu último fio de cabelo. E ainda assim, por alguma razão ainda restava esperança, fé, de que todo aquele perigo não me atrairia para uma armadilha, do qual arrependimento não era uma opção.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: **Found how fast she could take it away.

_Que nojo.- Nicole sentou-se ao meu lado. Os meninos não demoraram a chegar depois disso. Enquanto eles me explicavam como era a lanchonete em que nos dirigíamos, chegamos ao estacionamento.

_Não vamos poder ir.- disse Neville.

_É, Snape está sendo um desastre conosco.- comentou Luna.

_Eu posso tentar te ajudar, Luna. Fred e Jorge vão ajudar Ginny esse final de semana, talvez eles também possam te ajudar. Então você pode ir.- disse Rony, esquecendo totalmente de Neville.- ma você cara... Sinto muito. Eles nem me ajudam, então não posso prometer.

_Não, tudo bem. Não ia poder de qualquer forma. Minha avó está me esperando, mas divirtam-se.- Neville se despediu, e foi até seu carro, um ranger rouver 2009, azul.

_Que pena...- começou Rony, mas logo seu humor retornou. Ele era óbvio.- então, como fica a divisão de carros?

_Eu posso dá carona.- falei.

_Aqui também.- completou Harry.

Luna e Nicole vieram comigo, enquanto os meninos foram no carro de Harry. Nicole havia colocado seu carro na revisão (um humilde C70, conversível vermelho da volvo), e Luna não tinha a licença para dirigir ainda, enquanto Rony não tinha carro, porque sua família não tinha condições de comprar carro para todos os SETE filhos que tinham carteira. Então, Fred e Jorge estavam com o carro dos mais novos (ele, Ginny e os gêmeos) essa semana. Harry havia ganhado seu carro quando completou 16 anos e tirou a carteira, um belo **XC90** modelo esportivo da volvo, que tem sete lugares, do qual estou com total inveja no momento, porque o meu é um Jeep Grand Cherokee, preto, que eu realmente sou grata, mas... Enfim, eu gosto de carros. Não me julgue por isso.

_Então, por onde?- perguntei ligando o carro. Nicole digitou no GPS (OBRIGADA papai pelo presente de suborno), e seguimos.

_Então, Hermione. Alguém interessante no seu primeiro dia de aula em Angels Fall, fora nós?- Nicole perguntou arrumando o batom no espelhinho.

_Demais. Ainda não me acostumei com tantas pessoas... Bonitas.- consegui falar em voz alta.

_Também percebi isso, nossa escola tem um grande número de alunos que se destaca.- falou Luna.

_Falando em destacar... Tudo bem se eu perguntar o que foi aquilo? Digo do Rony no estacionamento?- fui ousada, mas Nicole apenas sorriu de leve.

_O-O que? Ele só ofereceu ajuda.- disse Luna.

_QUAL É LUNA! Até a Hermione que chegou hoje, percebeu! Vamos, admita que você também notou que ele é totalmente afim de você!- Nicole se animou e virou um pouco de lado para falar com Luna.

_Vocês estão loucas, e ele é seu ex Nick, ninguém que saiu com você vai querer sair comigo.- O QUE?

_OI? EX?- perguntei.

_Não é ex quando você saiu apenas três vezes.- Nicole disse como se não fosse nada demais.

Eu fui mesmo criada à moda antiga, tenho manias da época da minha mãe, e alguns dizeres da minha avó, mas... Se você vai há um encontro, já é considerado "sair com alguém" e TRÊS com certeza para mim é namoro, concordam? Então... Ela saiu com os dois, ou o quê?

_E o Harry?- perguntei meio envergonhada.

_Essa é a pergunta de um milhão de dólares.- disse Luna.- AH! Chegamos.

Era uma lanchonete a moda antiga, mas típica americana. "Wild Pig Head" literalmente Cabeça de Javali, que as meninas me contaram ser carinhosamente apelidado de Javali. O Dono era pai de uma das garotas da escola, Anna Abbot, que encontramos trabalhando assim que passamos pela porta.

Se por fora eu já achava uma lanchonete muito... Peculiar, por dentro era simplesmente incrível. As mesas distribuídas como em um pub, mas como o espaço era maior, havia também mesas como nos 60 dos filmes americanos. Perto do banheiro havia até uma Junke Box. Anna estava como gerente, porque seu pai havia saído, e ficou alegre que fossemos lá, percebi na hora que não era o grupo que a fez sorrir quando passamos pela porta, já que seus olhos não desviaram de Harry e Rony. Isso irrita, muito.

_Olá! Vocês por aqui?- não consegui me conter e revirei os olhos, acho que mais da metade das pessoas que fui apresentada hoje ou que vi nas aulas, estavam lá. A pergunta foi obviamente para os garotos.

_Sim, nós viemos mostrar o ponto de encontros dos alunos do Angels Falls, para a Hermione.- Harry respondeu, enquanto Rony dava aquela olhada no local.- Hermione, essa é Anna Abbot. Anna essa é Hermione Granger, a aluna que todo mundo estava falando hoje.- Nicole já havia me dado a ficha de Anna. Ela no geral era legal, mas era mais uma do "fã clube" Harry e Rony.

_Prazer, vou levá-los até a mesa que vocês sempre ficam. Não posso ficar parada muito tempo, estou responsável por tudo, como sabem.- ela nos levou até uma mesa dos anos 60, que ficava ao lado da janela. Fiquei obviamente sobrando. Luna e Nicole estavam ao meu lado, mas de frente para Harry e Rony.- Ginny e Neville iram vir?

_Neville não, mas minha irmã possivelmente sim...- Rony respondeu olhando o cardápio.- Anna, aquele sanduíche?- ele sorriu e piscou, devolvendo o cardápio.

_Você sabe os pedidos.- Harry sorriu.- Hermione, o que vai querer?- eu ainda estava besta com a petulância deles.

_O que vocês acharem melhor.- respondi.

_Então, recomendo o mesmo que o da Nick.- Harry deu um sorriso incrível de lado, e devolveu meu cardápio a Anna também, que suspirou e foi embora.

_Oh meu Deus! O que foi isso?- perguntei. Nicole e Luna começaram a rir.

_Entenda Hermione, como você obviamente vai passar a andar com a gente, você já deve ter percebido que é meio irritante andar esses dois jogadores de basquete porque você parece invisível, MAS... Tem o lado bom.- disse Nicole.

_Por exemplo, isso aqui. Aqui está sempre lotado, obviamente. Mas nunca para os jogadores de basquete, que a Anna adora.- Luna comentou sorrindo para os garotos.- então, nós também tiramos proveito.

_Exatamente, mas falando em tirar proveito... Já que estou aqui, vou praticar um pouco.- Nicole sorriu maliciosa, e foi até a Junke Box.

_O que ela vai fazer?- perguntei intrigada. Percebi que todos os caras acompanharam Nick.

_A Nicole é capitã das líderes de torcida, filha dos professores mais adorados do colégio, chefe do comitê de bailes da escola, secretária do conselho estudantil...

_Por opção, porque não quis concorrer a presidência.- interrompeu Rony.

_E...- uma música começou a tocar.- capitã do coral da escola.- quando olhei para Nicole de novo, ela estava de costas rebolando com as mãos encostadas na máquina. A música era ritmada e atual. Nicole cantava perfeitamente, e dançava ao mesmo tempo. Todos vibravam, como se aquilo fosse normal.- Isso é normal.- completou Harry, ao ver meu rosto.

**How you choose to express yourself**

**It's all your own and I can tell**

**It comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**You follow what you feel inside**

**It's intuitive, you don't have to try**

**It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally**

Ela passava de mesa em mesa animando a todos. As namoradas cutucavam os namorados que olhavam Nicole de boca aberta e os olhos com total desejo. Não achei a dança vulgar ou coisa assim. Ela era líder de torcida, dançava como tal. De uma forma... sensual.

**And it takes my breath away**

**You are the thunder and I am the lightening**

**And I love the way you know who you are**

**And to me it's exciting**

**When you know it's meant to be**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**When you're with me, baby**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**Bay bay baby**

Tinha que olhar para Harry e Rony. Harry estava profundamente absorto em um livro de história. E Rony se divertia com a apresentação de Nicole, como Luna. Eu estava gostando, apesar de ainda estar abismada.

**You have a way of moving me**

**A force of nature, your energy**

**It comes naturally (You know it does)**

**It comes naturally**

**Mmmm yeah**

**And it takes my breath away (Everytime)**

**What you do, so naturally**

Percebi que Nicole passava pelas mesas, mas seus olhos estavam sempre fixos em um ponto da nossa mesa, não consegui dizer se era Rony ou Harry, deduzi pelo moreno, que era o único que não estava prestando atenção em sua apresentação.

**You are the thunder and I am the lightening**

**And I love the way you know who you are**

**And to me it's exciting**

**When you know it?s meant to be**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**When you're with me, baby**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**Bay bay baby**

**When we collide, sparks fly**

**When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away**

**(You are!)**

Ela não gostou. Foi até a nossa mesa, sentou-se em cima depois de fechar o livro de Harry e o jogar. Nicole cruzou as pernas e levantou o queixo de Harry para encará-la. Todos no bar estavam encarando cena. Harry e Nicole olhavam um nos olhos do outro, e uma mecha do cabelo dela caiu delicadamente no rosto dela, brevemente os olhos dela fixaram nos lábios de Harry, antes de voltarem para o verde de seus olhos, enquanto o moreno colocou a mecha atrás da orelha dela.

**You are the thunder and I am the lightening**

**And I love the way you know who you are**

**And to me it's exciting**

**When you know it's meant to be**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**When you're with me, baby**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**Bay bay baby**

Ela se afastou e continuou a cantar e dançar, e eu fiquei de boca aberta, quando Harry apenas deu um sorriso de lado, e foi atrás do seu livro. Nicole também percebeu e não gostou, mas não retornou a mesa. A música ainda ficou repetindo algumas partes, mas logo terminou, e Nicole após recebeu os aplausos, voltou a nossa mesa.

_Então o que acharam?- desculpa, AGORA eu estou de boca aberta, Nicole perguntou com o sorriso mais inocente nos lábios.

_Devo admitir que o quase final fora intrigante.- respondeu Rony, olhando para Harry, que ainda terminava a última linha da página.

_Todos gostaram.- Harry disse por fim, fechando o livro, no exato momento em que uma garçonete trouxe os pedidos.- Obrigada.- Harry deu seu melhor sorriso, e garçonete saiu hiperventilando. Algo estava ou havia acontecido, e não era do meu conhecimento. Olhei para Luna que fez um gesto de que depois ia me explicar... O CARAMBA!

_Preciso ir ao toalete!- isso não é o tipo de coisa que se anuncia, mas fiquei desesperada! Minha curiosidade um dia, vai me ferrar. Garanto.- Luna, me acompanha? Nick?

_C-Claro.- Luna engasgou. E Nicole, como ia ter que se levantar para nós sairmos, nos acompanhou.

_Eu sei que sou novata, que é muito para assimilar no mesmo dia, mas... O que foi aquilo?- perguntei com a maior calma (mentira) possível, quando já estávamos no banheiro.

_Não sei do que está falando.- Nicole me ignorou completamente, se olhando no espelho.

_Ah tá! "Até a Hermione que chegou hoje, percebeu!"- Luna imitou Nicole, que a olhou revoltada.

_Tá, eu e o Harry temos...- Nicole não conseguia encontrar palavras.

_Uma coisa.- Luna as achou.- como eu e toda a escola gostamos de chamar.

_Como assim?

_Eu e o Harry nos conhecemos desde sempre.- Nick resolveu explicar.- Tipo, sempre mesmo. Desde o berço, meus pais são padrinhos dele.- me sentei em um puffe que tinha no banheiro (só nos EUA para ter uma lanchonete com um banheiro com um lugar para sentar), ouvindo atentamente.- Acho que ninguém te contou, mas os pais de Harry morreram em um inexplicável acidente de carro, que muitos culpam os Malfoy, quando ele tinha onze anos e ele foi morar na minha casa, porque meus pais se tornaram os responsáveis legais.- engoli as palavras.

_E o que isso tem haver com aquele show?- perguntei confusa.

_Na oitava série, no aniversário de quinze anos do Harry, nós fizemos uma festa lá em casa. E a vaca da Pansy, me desafiou a beijá-lo, eu não quis me passar de idiota, porque é assim que você é taxada quando se tem 14 anos, faz a oitava série, e uma idiota te desafia a beijar o aniversariante que é lindo, e você nega. Aceitei. Nós entramos no meu quarto, que era para onde iam os que eram desafiados a beijar...

_Praticamente todo mundo. Sabe como é a mentalidade de alguém de 14 anos.- Luna interrompeu, e recebeu um olhar furioso de Nicole. Eu não tinha essa mentalidade aos 14 anos, deixando bem claro... Acho que nem tenho essa mentalidade agora. Viu? Eu tenho costumes da minha avó.

_Então, nós entramos e ficamos um de frente para o outro. Era totalmente estranho, entende? Eu e o Harry éramos como irmãos, nós FOMOS criados assim, e de repente uma vaca com cara de buldogue nos força a nos beijarmos... Eu queria socá-la naquele momento. Foi então que o Harry, percebendo meu nervosismo, me perguntou se eu queria mesmo beijá-lo.- Nicole revirou os olhos.

_Você o beijou? Ou respondeu que sim?- perguntei.

_Nenhum dos dois.- Luna me respondeu.

_Como assim?- perguntei.

_Ele fez uma pergunta retórica, entende? Ele mesmo me respondeu com um belo "Porque eu também não to afim". Aquilo foi um tapa na cara! CLARO QUE EU QUERIA BEIJÁ-LO! Mas era meu primeiro beijo, com o menino que eu fui criada para ver como irmão, mas que nunca o tinha visto assim. Além de inteligente e responsável, Harry é moreno dos olhos verdes e um corpo bem definido pelo sagrado basquete! Então, eu com toda minha inteligência, invés de negar ou beijá-lo, como você mesmo disse Hermione; concordei.- Só eu que não seguiu o raciocínio até chegar a apresentação que aconteceu há alguns minutos?

_Depois disso, a garrafa girou de novo, e Neville que havia chegado há poucos minutos na festa, desafiou Nicole a beijar Rony.- Luna continuou.- E até hoje Harry acha que Nicole teve seu primeiro beijo com ele.

_Então... Todo aquele show... O Harry acha que foi para o Rony?- conclui.

_Exatamente. Você lembra que achou que eu e Rony tínhamos algo? O comentário da Dafne, e que a Luna falou que ele é meu "ex"?- Concordei com a cabeça.- Eu e Dafne costumávamos ser amigas, até ela perceber que eu estava apaixonada por Harry, assim como ela, e se bandeou para o lado da Pansy. Depois da festa, Rony me convidou para sair, e eu aceitei, nunca tinha saído com ninguém, o mesmo ele... Nós tentamos, mas não rolou clima, então a gente "terminou", até porque ele parece gostar mais de loiras...- ela indicou Luna.- Mas Pansy e Dafne começaram a espalhar que eu era "dois tempos".

_Isso é apenas inveja, Nicole.- tentei animá-la.

_Na verdade...- ela não pareceu animada.

_Dafne é ex-namorada de Harry.- Luna completou.

_O QUE? AQUELA PORTA?- Tentei me segurar.

_Harry melhorou com a idade, acredite. Além disso, Dafne acabou sendo uma experiência, entendi?- obviamente um cara só quer uma coisa de uma loira peituda.

_E porque agora você não diz diretamente? Porque Rony não fala para ele que não aconteceu nada entre vocês?- perguntei.

_Rony já disse, então eu acredito que Harry apenas não quer acreditar... Entende?- ela me fez uma cara tão triste.- Acho melhor irmos.

Não tentei argumentar, aquilo machucava nela, era óbvio. Quando olhamos para a mesa, duas garotas estavam falando com Rony e Harry, o que fez Nicole apressar o passo. Olhei para o restante da lanchonete, e encontrei Draco Malfoy bebendo algo com seu grupo, ele parecia entediado, e acho que ele percebeu que estava olhando-o, porque ele achou meus olhos, e eu os desviei no mesmo momento, fechando-os forte.

As garotas saíram no momento em que chegamos, não foi criado um clima porque nós demoramos ou porque havia garotas quando nos sentamos tudo pareceu rotina ali. E isso me irritou. Ginny chegou pouco tempo depois que acabamos de comer, acompanhada de Dino Thomas, e quando nos viu pareceu bastante arrependida, ou melhor, quando viu Harry. O moreno dos olhos verdes me lembrou aquele filme agora "A Menina dos olhos azuis", conhecem? Foi quando percebi a hora, e disse que iria ter que ir.

_Alguém quer carona?- ofereci.

_Todos moramos perto.- respondeu Luna.

_Ok então, até amanhã.- me levantei e lutei para não olhar para a mesa de Draco, o que fiz com maestria.

Fui até meu carro totalmente distraída, pensando na história de Nicole. Harry sentia algo por ela, ou não? Pelas minhas observações, tudo pareceu tão mais... Simples. Dramas adolescentes parem tão inúteis algumas vezes. Foi quando ouvi um motor acelerando e olhei para os faróis que vinham em minha direção e me afastei.

_EI, SEU FILHO DA...

_Olha a boca, mocinha.- Draco Malfoy parou a moto na minha frente e retirou o capacete antes de eu terminar minha fala.- Quer carona?- ele sorriu e eu perdi noção do tempo e espaço.

_Não obrigada, eu to de carro.- juntei toda minha força e apontei para meu carrinho que parecia tão seguro.

_Então, me dá uma carona?- o olhei abismada.

_Mas você está de moto.- apontei o óbvio.

_Não é minha, é do Zabini. Então?- todos meus neurônios estavam apostando em um NÃO.

_Não vejo porque não.- SIM! EU VEJO! TODOS OS MOTIVOS LISTANDOS NA MINHA CABEÇA. Mas quando ele sorriu... JESUS MARIA JOSÉ!

_Vou só devolver a moto, me encontra em cinco minutos? Faróis ligados para eu saber onde está?- concordei, e me direcionei ao meu carro. O plano era perfeito e simples; eu ia dá o fora dali, mas como minha sorte é tão confiável quanto algo falsificado, meu carro estava de frente para a mesa em que Draco estava. Então meu plano falhou miseravelmente. Ao menos pude ver a reação da vaca, quando ele disse algo sobre devolver a moto de Zabini. Não consegui desfazer o sorriso até ele entrar no carro.

_Vou digitar o mapa, ok?- ele falou sobre o GPS.

_Tudo bem.- respondi.

_Então, andando com a turma do Potter?- ele perguntou curioso.

_É, eu gostei deles.- respondi sincera.

_Difícil não gostar com a V. lá.- ele comentou.

_V?- tinha que perguntar, aquilo estava na minha cabeça também.

_Ela não te explicou?- neguei.- Nicole é do grego Nick, deusa da Vitória. Entendeu?- claro pensamento lógico, eu apenas sorri confirmando.

_Eu não vou perguntar sobre a sua vida, você deve ter respondido coisas assim o dia inteiro.- ele falou.- Mas posso perguntar alguns boatos?

_Boatos?- parei em um sinal.

_Claro que já tem boatos.- o olhei e ele me observava com o meio sorriso.

_Os que ouvi foram espalhados pela sua namorada.- joguei verde e um meio sorriso também surgiu nos meus lábios, e lá estava eu, flertando novamente, me perdendo no azul acinzentado, e nos lábios que alargaram um sorriso com meu comentário.

_Eu não namoro, Granger.- ele lembrou do meu sobrenome. O sinal abriu.

_Ela não parece pensar o mesmo, visto como ela age com você.

_Então você percebeu.

_Meio difícil não notar, ela age como se você fosse uma propriedade.- ele olhou para a frente, como se pensasse em algo.

_Não quero falar da Pansy.- Ele retornou a sorrir de lado.- Você costuma dar carona a pessoas que acabou de conhecer?

_Não, apenas aos que não me parecem oferecer perigo.- MENTIRA! Ele gargalhou.

_Você é uma péssima mentirosa.- já ouvi isso, mas engolir fingindo desconhecer tal fato.- Seu namorado não deve gostar.- UOU! Essa foi direta, foi minha vez de rir.

_Se eu tivesse um namorado...- virei a esquina, e percebi entrar em uma rua repleta de mansões.- ele não teria razão para desconfiar.

_Posso saber o motivo?

_Eu não namoro, Malfoy.- respondi na mesma moeda, parando o carro e me virando para encará-lo.

_Valeu pela carona.- ele respondeu sem desviar os olhos e dando um meio sorriso.

_Posso perguntar como te vi chegando de moto, e agora tenho que te dar carona?- perguntei passando umedecendo lábios, por alguma razão, eles ainda estavam com brilho que passei enquanto esperava ele se despedir dos amigos. Não me pergunte a razão. Ele percebeu e passou a observar meus lábios. Pontos para mim.

_A Nick vai te explicar depois, se você perguntar, claro. Tenho certeza.- ele tirou o cinto e colocou a mão no meu rosto se aproximando... OH MEU DEUS!- Obrigada mais uma vez.- ele olhou para meus lábios, mas eu não ia dá o gostinho a ele, obviamente. Retirei calmamente sua mão e me afastei.

_Não há de quê.- fiquei observando a rua, com um sorriso na boca, depois voltei a observá-lo. Ele não parecia chateado, estava rindo travesso.

_Que os jogos comecem.- ele disse, e não consegui tirar o sorriso de mim, por isso, voltei a observar a rua e saiu do carro rindo.- Boa Noite.

_Boa.- ainda esperei ele chegar até a porta da mansão que parecia uma das maiores, ele olhou duas vezes para o carro, e então dei a partida, liguei a rádio e eu gostava da música.

**Follow me, follow me Fa la la la la**

**Follow me, follow me Fa la la la la**

**Oh ooh oh Oh ooh oh Oh ooh oh oh Fa la la la la**

**(…)**

Na semana seguinte, tudo já estava completamente normal. Harry e os outros cuidaram para que eu já nem sentisse a diferença entre a escola de Londres e a americana, apesar de terem muitas. E hoje era o dia do teste para líder de torcida. Então eu estava aqui com outras quinze competindo pela vaga, e para melhorar minha sorte, Rony convencera Sirius a deixar o time de basquete assistir aos testes.

_Você vai conseguir, já foi líder de torcida.- Luna tentou me animar, enquanto estávamos na arquibancada esperando minha vez... AQUELA MENINA DISTENDEU O TORNOZELO!

Certo, as regras eram simples... Eu tinha que trazer uma coreografia própria junto a uma música, como Nicole era capitã do time, ela não pode me ajudar, mas Ginny sim. Ela e Luna passaram o fim de semana na minha casa para me ajudar a aquecer, escolher a música e me lembrar às acrobacias... Não lembro a razão de eu ter realmente concordado com isso, mas tinha algo a ver com a semana passada... E um reflexo loiro acabou de me lembrar. Não acredito que estou pensando nele.

Quer dizer, mesmo com o que quase aconteceu semana passada, ele agiu no dia seguinte como se não fosse nada demais, e ainda não se incomodou quando Pansy o agarrou na entrada da aula de Biologia, com a Profª Sprout, em que deu tempo de trocarmos apenas um bom dia. Desde então, o evitei terminantemente.

_Hermione Granger.- me chamaram. Dei o pendrive para uma das líderes que foi até o som. Bout it, do filme "Step Up" (Ela dança, eu danço), foi a que escolhi.

Comecei mexendo o corpo e mostrando piruetas, para entrar no ritmo da dança. Todos os passos que se seguiram, apareceram da mesma forma que apareciam nas apresentações em Londres. Não era minha mente, mas sim meu corpo. Eu gostava de dançar. Eu saltei e consegui fazer uma abertura completa tocando a ponta dos meus dedos, dei mortais e estrelas de uma forma que quando as completava me sentia sexy e poderosa, claro que os gritos e aplausos ajudavam. E quando terminei minha série, sorri satisfeita comigo mesma.

Os resultados sairiam em duas aulas, já que as líderes teriam que ver vídeo por vídeo, não que eu estivesse preocupada, na verdade não me importava muito... Ok, mentira. Eu realmente queria poder 'andar' por ai com um uniforme de líder de torcida para ver a expressão do loiro, mas sejamos realistas, ele já tinha a líder de torcida dele.

_Eu realmente não gosto de química.- reclamou Nicole.

_Ninguém gosta.- comentei.

_Mas por alguma razão você tem química avançada.- Ginny disse.

_É o problema em ser nerd.- ironizou Rony.

_A bibliotecária sexy.- brincou Harry.

_Haha, até parece.- falei.

_Querida, com os movimentos que você fez hoje mais cedo no ginásio, não tem como fugir do seu apelido.- disse Nicole, quando sentamos na mesa da lanchonete.

_Apelido?- Eu não gosto de apelidos... Eles nunca dão certo comigo.

_Toda líder tem. A Nicole é a Srta Estrela e Ginny é o camarão saltitante, por exemplo.- explicou Harry, e Nicole revirou os olhos.

_De onde saíram?- minha inocência me choca algumas vezes.

_O time de basquete que nos dá.- Ginny cutucou Harry.- A Nick é a 'perfeita' em tudo, então, uma estrela. Eu como estou sempre nos saltos e sou ruiva, o camarão saltitante.

_Então eu já sou a bibliotecária sexy, mesmo?- perguntei receosa. Esse apelido era melhor do que lebre nerd, que carinhosamente sempre fui chamada, devido a minha capacidade de ser rápida com os deveres e ter mais aulas do que o normal.- E a Parkinson?

_Eu gosto de chamá-la de vadia megera, mas tanto faz.- brincou Nicole, e todos riram.

_Ela é a viúva negra.- respondeu Rony.- por causa do cabelo, entende? Sem contar que ela consegue sempre tirar a concorrência de perto do Malfoy. Dá medo.

_Hmmm...- comentário esperto, eu sei. Luna se juntou a nós com Neville depois, reclamando da aula de espanhol com o professor Flitwick, o que me deixa mais feliz em fazer francês, mesmo que seja o mesmo professor, porque ele parece tão mais agradável lá.

O restante do dia na escola foi realmente interessante, porque percebi vários olhares em minha direção, especialmente de garotos que souberam do meu desempenho no ginásio, o que me agradou bastante. No começo do segundo período de aulas recebi um bilhete no meu armário de alguém que dizia querer me encontrar no meu carro depois da quinta aula. No começo achei engraçado, porque eu tinha seis aulas, e eu não sou a do tipo que mata aula, especialmente por um garoto, mas depois admito que fiquei curiosa, mas me agüentei, e consegui sair dez minutos mais cedo da aula.

Coloquei os fones, troquei os livros, e segui para o estacionamento, como se não soubesse que havia alguém me esperando. Andei despreocupada, já estava quarenta minutos atrasada, se essa pessoa não tinha nada melhor para fazer ainda estaria lá me esperando... Mas e se tivesse? Bem, não era da minha conta, certo? DROGA! Minha curiosidade está no limite. Mas obviamente, como já comentei, eu tenho minha sorte do lado oposto da ponte, não tinha ninguém no meu carro... Apenas Draco Malfoy. Certo, cadê as câmeras?

_O que está fazendo aqui?- perguntei estranhando. Ele estava encostado no meu carro.- Sem carona?

_Não, eu vim com meu carro.- ele sorriu... Ele ta sempre sorrindo?- Recebeu o recado, então?

_Você me mandou isso?- sério, eu tenho que começar a pensar antes de falar perto dele.

_Não exatamente. Alguém me fez esse favor. Mas então... Quero que você me acompanhe.- eu olhei ao redor, ele tentou segurar o riso.

_Quem?- agora ele riu.

_Você, Hermione Granger. Me acompanha?

_Se eu responder que não?- ele gostou de ser desafiado. Como negar Draco Malfoy fosse uma opção para qualquer garota dessa escola. Em especial eu.

_Teremos que discutir todas suas tentativas frustradas e não aceitáveis, até se dá por vencida e aceitar.

_E como ficaria meu carro?- perguntei guardando o iPod.

_Alguém viria buscar depois.- ele respondeu mais confiante.- então, vamos?- ele ofereceu mesmo a mão? Suspirei observando sua mão.

_Tenho que manter um pouco de dignidade... Vou te seguindo com o carro.- sorri de lado, e ele abriu outro sorriso.

Eu entrei no carro, e o observei ir para o seu humilde Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, preto... Já se era óbvio que ele era egoísta egocêntrico, mas aquele carro deixava isso bem claro. Quer dizer, que estudante tinha um Vanquish, um carro de dois lugares, e não quer ser rotulado? E eu poderia ter ido embora, mesmo, mas minha curiosidade me impedia.

_Então... Você segue qualquer um?- ele perguntou enquanto eu saia do meu carro.

_E você é qualquer um?- ele riu de lado.

_Ótima resposta, Granger.- obrigada, eu vim pensando nisso a viagem toda. Sem brincadeira.

_O que é isso?- perguntei.

_A praia.- ele respondeu, caminho em direção a areia. É, eu sei que ele me acha uma completa idiota, mas me deu uma enorme vontade de jogar algo nele. Era NÍTIDO que estávamos na praia, havia um oceano na minha frente, literalmente.

_Eu notei, o oceano foi minha primeira pista. Quero saber o porquê estamos aqui. O que é tudo isso?- perguntei o seguindo.

_Chama-se festa.- ele me ajudou a descer da calçada (que devo dizer, que quando o vi pular o metro de concreto, encarei seus braços maravilhada) até a areia, ficando realmente próximos. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e não tirou os olhos dos meus lábios, até que percebeu eu o olhando.

_DRACO! HERMIONE!- Ouvi uma voz familiar, mas foi o loiro que desviou primeiro. Era Nicole.- Finalmente chegaram!

_Culpe a sua amiga.- ele se defendeu.

_Hermione, se alguém diz querer te encontrar depois da quarta aula, você vai ao encontro dessa pessoa.- ela me explicou como se eu fosse uma débil.- O que importa é que você chegou. Obrigada, Draco.

_As ordens.- ele sorriu e piscou.

_Agora vamos.- ela me puxou e seguimos para um grupo de jovens que estavam perto de uma fogueira.

Eu já tinha ouvido falar dessas festas americanas, que os estudantes fazem para comemorar algo, e ter a desculpa de beber em um local que os pais ou qualquer adulto estará para reprimi-los ou expulsá-los... Com exceção da polícia, claro. Adoro esses filmes americanos. Geralmente é onde os protagonistas se beijavam pela primeira vez... Olhei de esguelha para Draco, ele nos acompanhava quietinho.

_HERMIONE...!- Quando escutei Harry me chamar me assustei. Draco e Harry na mesma festa? Como assim?- Você chegou, finalmente.- ele me abraçou e percebi que o loiro já se juntara ao seu grupinho junto a Pansy, que também estava lá, e com cara de poucos amigos.

A festa foi normal, sabe, como toda festa de adolescente. A diferença era que ali era a minha festa de "boas vindas" ao que eles chamavam de Comitê Estudantil Esportivo, eu havia passado no teste para líder de torcida, e estaria recebendo meu uniforme antes do próximo treino, mesmo que não o seja obrigatório nos treinos. Eu era oficialmente e Bibliotecária Sexy, e tive oportunidade de conhecer os demais jogadores de Angels Falls.

Um em especial, chamado Vítor Krum (ele era Búlgaro, e ainda tinha um sotaque bem acentuado) que estava no último ano, e por causa da massa muscular acentuada nos lugares corretos, dançou comigo a maior parte da festa, arrancando muitos comentários na própria. E eu, como não sou totalmente idiota (a diferença se faz no uso da palavra; totalmente, percebam) o usei como uma arma de reações.

Draco estava perto da fogueira dançando com Pansy, mas ao me ver com Vítor, deixou a dança com a morena, que quase me fez gritar para eles arranjarem um quarto, e teve sua total atenção em nós. Claro que eu me senti mal pelo garoto, ele parecia muito legal, sem ironias, mas ele era um jogador de futebol americano, sua massa cinzenta estava quase totalmente deteriorada, meu objetivo era mostrar aquele loiro, que eu podia sim ser sexy e dominadora, não apenas a desajeitada e retardada que ele devia achar que eu era.

Como eu descaradamente olhava para ele, que retribuía o olhar em cada movimento da minha dança com Vítor (que não era nada demais, mas uma mão no ombro e outra enroscada nos cabelos podem fazer um estrago enorme na cabeça de qualquer um que esteja presenciando a cena), Pansy também percebeu que o entusiasmo de seu parceiro estava concentrado em outra coisa. Ela olhou para mim e Krum, e sussurrou algo no ouvido de Draco, que desviou o olhar do meu por alguns segundo.

Não perdoei e me aproximei mais do corpo de Vítor, que desceu a mão lentamente para minha cintura. O bastante para o loiro voltar a nos olhar. Ele respondeu algo para a Pansy... E ESTÁ VINDO PARA CÁ! Oh meu Deus!

_Hermione? Posso falar com você?- Vítor e eu paramos de dançar na mesma hora.

_C-Claro.- MUITO BEM! Gagueje, cadê a sexy e controladora de alguns segundos atrás? Mas eu nunca vou saber o que ele queria falar comigo. Uma gritaria começou e ta todo mundo correndo.

_Alguém chamou a polícia.- Nicole nos avisou, e corremos para meu carro.

**Músicas:** Naturally, _Selena Gomez._ | Follow Me, _3OH!3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:** Found true love, lost your heart.

Eu gostaria de dizer que na correria eu troquei de carro, e fugi com Draco para algum lugar e ele disse o que iria dizer na praia, e nos beijamos, foi mágico e estamos juntos... Mas como vocês sabem isso não é um conto de fadas. A verdade é que eu corri para o meu carro, e quem entrou nele foi a Nicole, que tinha vindo com Harry, mas na confusão separaram-se, eu troquei um olhar com o loiro, e foi só. Então é isso, eu nunca iria saber o que ele queria dizer. No final da noite, estava com Nicole no meu quarto e ela estava me dando um pequeno flashback do que QUASE também aconteceu com ela.

_Estávamos quase nos beijando, quando aquela confusão aconteceu.- ela falou secando os cabelos com uma toalha.

_Você avisou aos seus pais que ia ficar aqui?- perguntei terminando de arrumar uma cama provisória para ela em meu quarto.

_Avisei, e o que está me preocupando é o fato de Harry não ter chegado quando liguei.- ela falou agora escovando os cabelos.

_Ele deve ter pegado algum engarrafamento.

_Uma hora dessas? Duvido muito.

_Não foi você mesmo que disse que vocês estavam quase se beijando?- perguntei enquanto me deitava.

_Eu sei, mas o que pode ter sido o quase início de algo concreto, para ele pode ter sido um devaneio.- ela sentou na "cama" que preparei e abraçou o travesseiro. Achei melhor mudar de assunto, não queria admitir que pudesse ser verdade para ela.

_Ao menos você deve estar melhor do que eu, Draco veio me falar algo, mas com a confusão, não faço a mínima idéia do que seja.- droga, não devia ter dito isso.

_Percebi a tensão sexual entre vocês.- Epa, ela também não devia ter dito ou visto nada.- Provocando ciúmes com o Krum, hm?

_Algo assim, eu acho.- respondi.- Mas você podia me contar o que aconteceu, nesse QUASE beijo.- Tinha preferência nos assuntos dela, do que ficar com as esperanças altas com Draco, ele ainda tinha Pansy, e acho que pela manhã nós seremos novamente colegas de escola.

_Bem, vou começar da idéia da festa.- ela se enrolou no coberto, e ficou olhando para o teto.- Tínhamos terminado de ver os vídeos dos testes, e contabilizamos os votos, e você, Hermione, tinha ganhado justamente. Mas Pansy e Dafne tinham queixas sobre isso...

_Eu não acho que ela seja boa o bastante.- falou Pansy.

_Tipo assim, eu concordo totalmente.- Dafne cruzou os braços. Deus, como essa garota é burra.

_Não é boa o bastante? Todos estavam olhando para ela.- falou Ginny.

_Isso mesmo, e ela faz acrobacias incríveis.- comentou Parvati.

_Ela era líder de torcida em Londres também.- falei olhando os papéis.- E todas as garotas adoraram ela, sem contar a treinadora Amy.

_Você quer dizer sua mãe?- aquela vaca morena disse.

_Preste atenção nos resultados, Pansy. Todos do time gostaram da Hermione, vocês são voto vencido. Fim de papo.

_Isso é um absurdo!- ela protestou novamente.

_Me processe.- respondi. Peguei os papéis, e finalizei a reunião.

Eu estava na sala de informática escrevendo a nota oficial para colocar no painel no dia seguinte, quando Harry entrou na sala procurando alguém. Continuei a digitar tentando não olhá-lo, mas meus olhos falharam, e quando o olhei novamente ele já estava perto da minha mesa.

_Oi.- eu sorri.- então, eu estava pensando em fazermos uma festa de boas vindas a nova líder.

_Idéia sua?- perguntei.

_Você me conhece, eu sou sempre receptível a uma calorosa festa e situação em que tenho que me socializar com a pressão de ser co-capitão do time de basquete.- continue o olhando esperando ele ultrapassar o sarcasmo.- Simas e os outros caras tiveram a idéia, sou apenas o porta-voz.

_Eu acho uma boa idéia. Seria uma festa de boas vindas atrasada para Hermione.- falei.

_Então foi a bibliotecária sexy... Não acredito que vou ter que pagar aquele cara.- ele disse.

_Que cara?

_Malfoy. Ele apostou na Hermione. Foi óbvio que ela ia ganhar, mas só podíamos apostar em uma pessoa, e ele foi o primeiro a falar.- Harry me respondeu.

_Mas aonde seria? Não pode ser na nossa casa, papai e mamãe vão estar lá.- é essa minha mania que o faz achar que somos irmãos ou algo assim.

_Na praia seria o lugar que sugeriram.

_Perfeito.- sorri satisfeita e ele pegou as coisas que tinha posto sobre a mesa, e se virou para ir embora.

_Ah!- ele voltou.- Você quer ir comigo?- demorou uns segundos para a ficha cair.

_Para onde?- ele riu.

_Para a festa.

_C-Claro.

_E avisa as outras garotas da torcida, para nos ajudar a ajeitar as coisas lá.- ah, ele queria ajuda para arrumar as coisas na praia, não estava me convidado para irmos a festa JUNTOS. O nível de decepção foi à sua porcentagem máxima.- Depois da terceira aula?

_Sem problema.- respondi e voltei minha atenção para o computador.

_Até mais então.- ele se inclinou para beijar minha testa, mas me assustei e levantei o rosto.

Mas infelizmente Harry tem um ótimo reflexo e parou, a centímetros da minha boca. Sabe o que é mais atraente no Harry? Fora o fato de ele ser um alto moreno jogador de futebol com lábios rosados, um cabelo despenteado na medida certa, incrivelmente inteligente e simpático quando quer. São os olhos. Injustos olhos verdes. Nós nos encaramos por segundos que me pareceram horas, então ele sorriu e beijou minha bochecha.

_E foi isso?- perguntei a Nicole, apoiando minha cabeça em meu pulso.

_Ele não me pareceu constrangido de forma alguma, ou tocou no assunto mais. Na festa ele conversou com todo mundo e nós até dançamos juntos...

_Vocês dançaram?- eu admito, não olhei direito para ninguém fora o loiro naquela festa.

_Sim, dançamos, rimos e eu tenho certeza que ele estava flertando comigo.

_Como?

Ela me descreveu outros momentos como Harry ter pegado bebidas para ela, ter ficado com a mão em sua cintura enquanto conversavam com outras pessoas, falado em seu ouvido e arrumado seus cabelos quando eles insistiam em voar para sua boca. Concordei com ela, ele estava flertando, descaradamente. Mas assim como eu, Nicole sabia que pela manhã o encanto se quebraria. Fomos dormir após isso.

No dia seguinte, chegamos na escola apreensivas, e não avistamos nenhum dos nossos 'príncipes', mas Rony e Luna conversavam com Ginny e Neville, perto do carro de Neville e fomos até eles, estranhando a falta de Harry.

_Bom dia.- trocamos o comprimento.

_E Harry, cadê?- Nicole perguntou.

_Ele... Chegou agora.- respondeu Rony, como se tivesse se arrependido da última frase, pelo amigo. Todos nos viramos e vimos o carro de Harry estacionando um pouco mais afastado do meu carro.

Uma garota de longos cabelos pretos, pele branca e expressões levemente chinesas desceu do carro juntamente do moreno. Ela era bastante bonita, com roupas bem escolhidas. Não vi nenhum defeito nela, e acho que até já a tinha visto andando pelos corredores de Angels Falls, mas com certeza nunca a tinha visto com Harry. Olhei de esguelha para Nicole, que observava atenta a cada movimento e analisava seus significados. Harry parou em frente ao carro e escutou a garota lhe falar algo, ele sorriu e respondeu. No segundo depois, ela o beijou... NOS LÁBIOS! EPA! Aquela vaca o beijou mesmo! E a Nick? Harry, já tive melhores pensamentos e impressões a seu respeito! Você nunca me pareceu um Draco Malfoy de olhos verdes e cabelos pretos! A biscate foi embora depois disso, e Harry pareceu notar nossa presença.

_Bom dia, galera.- ele falou. Nicole revirou os olhos e foi embora, com Luna ao seu alcance.

_O que foi isso?- ele perguntou fingindo inocência.

_O que você acha?- fiz essa pergunta obviamente retórica, e fui alcançá-las.

_Nick, diga algo.- Luna pediu.

_Ele é...!- ela começou a falar, mas aparentemente Harry veio cobrar a resposta.

_Eu sou o quê?- ele estava zangado. Surpresa foi pouca para a expressão da morena. Ele a olhava furioso nos olhos.

_Eu não preciso respondê-lo.- ela ia se virar, mas Harry segurou-a pelo pulso.

_Você vem comigo!

_Eu não vou a lugar algum com você. Me solta, Harry!- ela tentou fazê-lo largar seu pulso, mas foi em vão, quando eu e Luna se quer pensamos em ajudá-la, ele nos olhou furioso, de uma forma que nunca o tinha visto. Harry sempre tinha sido gentil e na dele, ver aquele Harry era meio assustador.

_Sim, você vai falar comigo.- ele olhou para mim e Luna cautelosamente, e disse bem devagar.- e a sós.

Mesmo com os protestos de Nicole, ele a levou para dentro do prédio do colégio, e após um olhar cúmplice entre mim e Luna, e logo fomos atrás deles. Até parece que eu só ia escutar por cima o que aquele Harry tinha a falar para minha amiga. Nos os vimos entrar no salão do coral, que convenientemente tinha duas portas, e por causa da acústica, eles não perceberam, quando nós duas entramos e nos escondemos atrás de alguns instrumentos.

_O que foi aquilo?- ele perguntou, tentando controlar a voz.

_Aquilo? Você quer dizer que você e sua ex deram quando chegaram juntos de carro, quase agora?- ela não tentou controlar, a voz estava alterada. Ele passou os dedos nos cabelos e suspirou, enquanto Nicole cruzou os braços e bufou.

_Nicole... Aquilo que você viu foi a Cho me agradecendo a carona que dei. – Ela virou os olhos lentamente para ele que há olhava um pouco cansado, mas honesto.- Eu a encontrei no caminho para a escola, e resolvi dar uma carona.

_Ela não precisava te beijar.- ela não o olhava mais, estava vermelha e tentava olhar para um ponto fixo no chão. Harry se levantou.

_Não faça isso...- ele levantou o rosto dela com as mãos e encostou sua testa na dela. Luna, ao meu lado, estava na dúvida se olhava a cena íntima que se passava perante nós, mas eu não conseguia deixar de observar.- eu posso pensar que é você, quem eu tenho que beijar.- Ela não negou, colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e aproximou seu corpo do dele.

_Então você finalmente entendeu?- ela sussurrou tão baixo que QUASE não escutamos.

_Então já pensou na música que vai cantar para nós, Professora Black?- Rony com certeza sabia onde estávamos, e gritou abrindo um pouco a porta. No segundo depois, a mãe de Nick, e alguns alunos entraram na sala. Tinha esquecido, primeiro período; atividades extra-curriculares. O coral, em que basicamente todos os amigos que tinha arranjado participavam, Draco e Pansy também estavam nessa atividade. A minha era aula extra de química. Eu sei, inacreditável é pouco. Luna teve que se levantar e sorrateiramente aparecer ao lado de Nicole, que não desgrudava os olhos de Harry que devolvia tão intensamente.

_Alguém tem uma música para cantar para nós hoje?- A professora Amy perguntou, com sua aparência de plenos 20 anos, em roupas que lhe faziam parecer uma modelo saída das passarelas.

_Um tema, Professora.- pediu Pansy.

Quando essa garota fala, meus olhos vão automaticamente para o seu lado. Draco sempre está lá, calado, como se passasse a idéia que só está ali, porque não tem nada melhor o que fazer. E ali ele estava, mas ele está me parecendo absorto em alguma coisa... Que está na direção dos instrumentos musicais... EM MIM? Filho da mãe! Claro que ele me viu.

_Amy...- ele levantou a mão. Doninha loira! Ele vai me delatar.

_Professora Black.- ela o corrigiu.

_Sim, sim... Eu tenho uma música, posso?- ele perguntou já se levantando, sorriu de sua forma travessa, e voltou à atenção para os outros alunos.

**Baby girl, where you at?  
Got no strings, got men attached  
Can't stop that feelin' for long no  
Mmmm  
You makin' dogs wanna beg  
Breaking them off your fancy legs  
But they make you feel right at home, now**

Minhas costas e cabeça estão me matando depois que fiquei agachada atrás dos instrumentos na sala de música por todo o ensaio do coral, e perder a minha aula. Ouvir Draco cantando When I get you alone, foi uma ótima surpresa, porque ele sabe cantar o que é inegável. E ver a declaração de Nicole e Harry, que devo já contar não foi prolongada após toda a cantoria, em que nenhum cantou meio que me decepcionou. Pensei mesmo que iriam avançar o estágio de 'amigos' que nunca foram ou de 'quase irmãos' que jamais serão.

_Você está bem, Hermione?- Nicole me perguntou quando notou que arrumava minha posição com uma cara de dor, na cadeira do refeitório.

_Sim.- menti.

_Então, Granger... Ouvi falar que você está saindo com o Krum.- sabe aquele barulho de quando uma cascavel está prestes a atacar? Pois é, a Parkinson faz esse mesmo som ao falar.

_Do que você está falando?- perguntei.

_Desculpa, era segredo?- ela ainda tá falando como seu eu tivesse noção do que ela está falando, coisa que eu não tenho.- Krummmm...! Você mentiu para mim?- ela perguntou para o rapaz que estava à APENAS algumas MESAS de distância, então, ela obviamente fez com que todos ouvissem.

_No, no. Eu no mertir, Parsy apernas se percipirtar.- ele veio com o sotaque carregado, até a nossa mesa.- Olá Her-mionr-ne.

_Olá, Vítor.- respondi.

_Vamos, Krum. Não faça a moça esperar.- ela soltou mais veneno.

_Porque você não morde a própria língua e morre, Parkinson?- Nicole perguntou ironicamente.

_Ah, vamos lá, Black. Não seja egoísta com a sua amiga, deixe-a ouvir a proposta.- Pansy sorriu maldosa.

_O que está havendo aqui?- Draco perguntou chegando a nossa mesa. Tá, alguém deve está brincando com a minha cara, só pode.

_Parece que a sua amiguinha, quer dá uma de cupido, Malfoy.- respondeu Harry.

_Pansy...- ele começou.

_Oh! Eu não mereço o elogio. Vítor estava apenas me contando mais cedo, sobre como poderia chamar a Granger para um encontro mais tarde, e eu o estou ajudando, como a minha boa ação do dia.- vaca.- Vamos lá, Vítor.- troquei umw olhar rápido com os demais na mesa.

_Si, si. Her-mionr-ne, quer sair cormirgor?- podia haver mais pressão? TODO mundo estava com atenção em mim. Eu queria mesmo era olhar o rosto de Draco.

_Eu...- ri nervoso. Eu já tinha saído com alguns caras, nada demais, nada que durasse ou que fizesse meu coração palpitar, como um certo par de olhos azul-acinzentado que está bem próximo. Mas nunca tive essa pressão. Fingi arrumar uma mecha de cabelo, e olhei de relance para o loiro, eu tinha que ver. E lá estava ele, com um rosto que mostrava confusão, mas não para mim. Ele está olhando para Pansy. Ah tá.- Claro.- AGORA eu o senti olhar para mim.- Porque não?

_'Porque não?'- Nicole me citou enquanto escolhíamos uma roupa para meu encontro de daqui a algumas horas.- Posso te dar alguns.

_Nick, eu sou uma garota de 17 anos, solteira, saudável, que alguém acha bonita e interessante o suficiente para convidar para sair.- eu disse, olhando um vestido azul, mas que não o usava há algum tempo.- E além do mais, é apenas um encontro, não aceitei um pedido de casamento.

_Você percebeu que Pansy estará seguindo todos seus movimentos, certo?- perguntou Luna.

_Aquela vaca! É tudo culpa dela.- disse Nicole ainda parecendo furiosa.- Ela só fez aquilo porque acha que se você estiver saindo com alguém, Draco não olhará para você.

_Coisa que ele não estava fazendo hoje, quando Vítor me convidou para sair.- comentei.

_Mas ele não gostou nada.- Luna pegou uma saia de prega e uma blusa branca. Nem sei como isso está no meu guarda-roupa.- As garotas na aula de física hoje estavam comentando algo sobre ele ter terminado com Pansy, e ela está culpando você.

_Viu! Draco gosta de você.

_Quantos anos nós temos?- eu estou saltitando por dentro também, acreditem.- Além do mais, foi um rumor, certo? E, se ele tá solteiro mesmo, poderia ter vindo falar comigo.- detesto ser a razão pelo qual posso estar me ferrando legal no departamento romance, mas sejamos realistas, não seria a primeira vez que eu estaria errada sobre isso.

_Eu ainda acho um erro, total. Mas talvez esse seu encontro tenha duas serventias para você.- comentou Nicole se levantando da minha cama, e finalmente me ajudando na escolha da minha roupa.- A primeira é você perceber que está mesmo interessada apenas em Draco, e a segunda que esse seu encontro possa fazer ele ter um pequeno ataque de ciúmes.

Quem precisa de um salão de beleza quando se é amiga de Nicole Black? Nick arrumou meus cabelos em perfeitos e leves cachos nas pontas, enquanto minha maquiagem escura destacava meus olhos castanhos de uma forma que cheguei a pensar que eles estavam esverdeados, e para colocar a cereja no sorvete (que seria eu), ela conseguiu achar um vestido preto que eu nem me lembrava de como havia se tornado de minha posse. Então, por isso, estou pronta para meu encontro.

Como eu não quis parecer oferecida, marquei de me encontrar no Javali, assim cada um poderia ir embora com seu carro e nos tornamos amigos sem aquela despedida triste e constrangedora... Nossa, fico chocada com meu pensamento positivo a respeito desse encontro. Então, estou aqui, mega produzida dentro do meu carro, olhando para a porta da lanchonete.

Quando entrei, dei uma olhada geral, procurando Vítor, que logo encontrei entrosado no cardápio, e vestindo sua jaqueta do time de futebol. Sério? Jaqueta de futebol? Ele perdeu pontos com isso, principalmente se queria me impressionar. Acho que sou mais interessada em basquete.

_Olá.- falei, quando me aproximei da mesa. Ele me avaliou de cima para baixo, de boca aberta, que estou muito satisfeita com isso.- Tudo bem, Vítor?

_Her-mior-ne, estar uma garta.- acho que não vou nem pedir sobremesa. Isso que dá inventar de sair com um garoto cuja função é bater a cabeça contra o corpo das pessoas.

Vítor era uma boa pessoa, acredite, mas não compensava a conversa. Eu dei até desconto por causa de essa não ser sua língua materna, e eu até ensinei umas palavras novas para ele, mas eu não agüentaria passar mais do que àquelas horas conversando com ele. Como eu disse, não compensava. Nós seriamos amigos, e nada mais. A despedida foi constrangedora, mas acho que até ele percebeu que não podíamos ser mais do que já éramos, e ele me deu um breve beijo no rosto quando foi embora. Mas a surpresa está parada perto do meu carro, para variar. Draco Malfoy está ali.

_O que é isso? Gostou tanto assim do meu carro?- perguntei irônica.

_Você está linda, Granger.- notaram? Isso é o que faz a diferença.

_Obrigada.- agradeci corando de leve.

_Então, como foi o encontro? Levando em consideração o visual, devo dizer que você com certeza era para ter ganhado mais do que um beijo no rosto.

_Ao contrário de alguns jogadores,- tomei cuidado para não especificar o tipo.- Vítor não precisa utilizar a língua para outros exercícios além da fala no primeiro encontro.

_Se você chama aquilo que ele solta pela boca de fala...- ele ironizou.

_O que você quer, Malfoy?- ele pode ir logo ao assunto, por favor? Estou curiosa.

_Preciso de uma carona.- ele tá de brincadeira? Porque TODA vez que nos encontramos ele mete nossos modos de transporte como desculpa? Sem contar que para quem tem o carro que ele tem não utilizá-lo é quase um pecado.

_Onde está seu carro?- perguntei.

_Na casa dos meus pais.- ele me respondeu.

_E porque não o usou?

_Porque está nos meus pais.- ele disse como se fosse óbvio.

_Mas você pode usar, certo? Afinal você é filho deles e mora lá.

_Só posso usar quando durmo lá.- ein? Esperei ele me continuar a resposta.- Eu me mudei, eles continuam pagando a escola e minhas despesas, mas acharam melhor eu não ter certas liberdades em casa.

_Tipo o quê?- eu não devia ter perguntado.

_Coisas que apenas meu pai se orgulha.- eca! Era óbvio que os pais não são muito liberais o que diz respeito a 'troca de fluídos' corporais além da saliva em casa, mas comprar um lugar fora da casa apenas para o filho fazer esse tipo de coisa, era maluquice.

_Está certo, te dou uma carona.- respondi revirando os olhos. Ele novamente digitou o caminho do GPS, e seguimos a rota traçada.- porque você estava no Javali?

_Eu estava de passagem.- ele me respondeu com seu tom cômico.

_A pé?

_Não entendo porque as pessoas não caminham mais, é tão gratificante.

_Eu supostamente tenho que acreditar nessa? Um cara que tem um Vanquish com certeza não gosta de andar.

_E do que ele gosta?- ele pareceu interessado.

_Infelizmente, de velocidade. Nem todo mundo curte velocidade.- notaram o duplo sentido?

_O engano está em você pensar que só porque alguém dirigi rápido, faz tudo rápido. Eu por exemplo, gosto de apreciar minha comida, lentamente.- ele é melhor nisso do que eu.

_Quer dizer que você estava andando lentamente, e foi parar no Javali, a mais de...- olhei na quilometragem.- 15 quilômetros de casa?

_Como foi seu encontro, Granger?- mistério... Até parece que eu não vou insistir nesse assunto.

_Você já me perguntou isso.- respondi virando a esquina.

_Você foi tão vaga.

_Posso dizer o mesmo.

_O que estava fazendo hoje de manhã na sala do coral?- ele mudou de assunto novamente.

_Aquilo foi idiotice da minha parte, eu fui... Ouvir algumas informações ao vivo.

_Quem você foi xeretar?- ele entendeu a minha sutil troca de palavras... Tá, eu, sutil.

_O que você acha da Nick com o Harry?

_Ah, eles.

_Sim, eles. O que você acha?

_Chegamos.- eu parei, mas não destravei as portas, esperei a resposta o olhando.- Olha, o Potter é um babaca, mas ele gosta da Nick, por algum motivo ela é apaixonada por ele, mas não se engane achando que ele está conscientemente a vendo como uma mulher.- Ele tirou o cinto de segurança, e se virou um pouco em minha direção.- Quando um cara está consciente da garota, ele faz valer cada momento que tem com ela, e se ele não tem momentos,- ele estava olhando nos meus olhos.- ele os faz.

_O que você estava fazendo à 15 quilômetros de casa, Draco?- ele começou a acariciar de leve meu rosto com o polegar, e olhava diretamente para meus lábios.

_Você sabe o que eu estava fazendo lá.- ele respondeu, olhando em meus olhos, e se aproximando.

_Você é tentador.- ouvi minha voz falhar, e minha respiração aumentar.

_Não sou eu quem está vestindo um sexy vestido preto.- ambos rimos de leve.- Saia comigo.- ele não estava rindo quando falou aquilo, mas eu sorri quando segurei seu rosto, acariciei meu nariz com o dele, fechei os olhos e passei meu polegar por seus lábios.

_Amanhã a noite, as 20h, passe na minha casa para me buscar.- me afastei um pouco para ver sua reação, e lá estava, seu sorriso de lado.- Boa noite, Draco.- dei um leve selinho nele, e me distanciei completamente destravando as portas.

_Noite, Hermione. Até amanhã.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:** Now you don't know who you are.

Não há como descrever a reação de Nicole ao telefone à minha novidade. Eu ia sair com Draco Malfoy, amanhã, às 20h. Até eu não acreditava. Em menos de duas semanas eu tinha conseguido um encontro com um dos garotos mais gatos da escola. Eu estava nas portas do céu, e se eu quisesse entrar, bem, agora vinha à parte difícil... Não tornar o fato de que isso estaria preenchendo meus pensamentos nas próximas 24h, óbvio.

_Ai Meu Deus, nós temos que fazer um makeover completo! Unhas, pele, maquiagem, cabelo, sapato e roupa!- Nicole tagarelava a respeito da minha aparência enquanto eu buscava os livros da nossa próxima aula no armário.- Hmmmm... Será que lingerie é necessária?- fechei a porta do armário bruscamente.

_Nick! Eu agradeço seu entusiasmo, - tentei não soar grossa.- eu também estou.- falei essa última frase quase como um sussurro.- Mas pela experiência que tenho, acho melhor, necessário, interessante, não fazer um alarde a respeito disso.

_Sem alarde? VOCÊ VAI SAIR COM DR...!- Tapei a boca dela. Não foi uma boa ideia contar aquilo para Nicole, definitivamente. Olhei ao nosso redor, para saber se alguém tinha prestado atenção nela, mas todos estavam muito concentrados em seus celulares, e outras coisas, para prestar atenção na tentativa de ataque terrorista que Nick poderia ter causado ali contra minha pessoa.

_Por favor?- pedi. Ela pareceu zangada, mas concordou.

_Não entendo o motivo... Hermione, ele estava obviamente atrás de você no Javali.- ela disse enquanto sentávamos em nossas cadeiras para mais uma aula de Literatura.- 15 quilômetros, Mione! Não era como se ele estivesse no caminho.

_Não me entenda mal. Estou animada também, mas não quero as pessoas especulando sobre isso. Se não der certo, não deu. Fim de papo.- ela me olhou meio culpada.- O que foi?- Ah não.- Pra quem você contou?

_Bem, eu realmente sinto muito, não sabia que você pensava assim, e não foi de propósito. Não sou fofoqueira, mas Harry me ouviu no telefone com você, bem, eu estava andando pela casa com o telefone, e ele escutou as palavras; Draco, encontro, Hermione. Quando desligamos, ele me fez um interrogatório, Rony também estava lá, e mais tarde, Ginny me ligou para confirmar a história, e fomos interrompidas pelos gêmeos que estavam escutando na outra linha, e daí nós não sabemos como a história se espalhou.

Então era por isso que ninguém tinha prestado atenção no piti que Nicole quase tinha dado no corredor. Todos já sabiam. E agora, que eu estou em pânico o suficiente para olhar para as pessoas, e sair do meu estado de quase uma felicidade plena, percebo que elas estão me encarando... Sim, encarando.

Se fizer muito tempo que você esteve no colégio, ou se você está no colégio, mas nunca foi alvo de algum boato ou notícia na escola, deixe-me explicar a sensação de ser. Você já tropeçou em algo no meio da rua e mesmo se levantando depressa, sente que sua vergonha só passou depois que teve certeza que ninguém a viu tropeçar? Bem, é mais ou menos isso, a diferença é que todos realmente viram, e parecem que estão apontando o dedo pra você com os olhos!

Harry chegou à sala conversando algo realmente sério com Lupín, mas devido a sua cara, estava sendo frustrado. Após o professor o responder de uma forma que me pareceu bem definitiva, ele sentou-se ao meu lado irritado e não me pareceu uma boa ideia puxar papo. Olhei para Nicole, e ela deu de ombros.

O restante da aula foi bem tenso, não pelo assunto, Romantismo é um tema tão batido pra mim, que eu poderia ter faltado, e se na próxima aula o professor aplicasse um teste, ainda tiraria nota máxima. Meus pensamentos estavam em um loiro que eu encontraria de uma forma inevitável dali alguns minutos. Eu gostaria de deixar claro, para ele, que eu não era responsável pela fofoca que estava acontecendo, mas se o plano era ser indiferente, eu teria que ignorar a falta de descrição dos meus colegas, e bancar a inocente, caso ele venha falar algo. Mas... E se Draco tirasse as próprias conclusões, e achasse que eu tinha mesmo espalhado fofoca sobre nosso encontro, e não aparecesse? Eu aguentaria o vexame de me arrumar toda, e levar um bolo, na cara, com força?

Esse era meu impasse quando o sinal tocou. Era isso. Em 10 minutos eu teria minha resposta. Acompanhei Harry e Nicole até seus armários para fazer a troca de livros, e quando chegamos ao meu, senti meu celular vibrar. Após jogar literatura no armário, e pegar biologia rapidamente, atendi, era um número desconhecido.

_Olá, aqui é Hermione Granger falando, quem é?- perguntei.

_Você atende igual a uma britânica.- a voz máscula do outro lado respondeu, parecendo se divertir.

_Me desculpe, quem é?- insisti.

_Você deveria começar a se acostumar com a minha voz.- uma risadinha.- Sou eu, Draco Malfoy.- geleia. COMO DIABOS ELE SABIA O MEU NÚMERO? Encarei o visor do celular por um tempo, chocada, e quando o escutei falar algo, o retornei ao ouvido.- Sua reação foi muito engraçada.- OH MEU DEUS! ELE ESTÁ ME VENDO? ONDE ELE ESTÁ? Minha busca, inútil e sem direção, por achá-lo naquele mar de gente foi tão ridícula, que tive que me lembrar de que ele estava me vendo, então, deveria aparentar compostura.

_Como você conseguiu meu número?- Perguntei, encarando Nicole e Harry, tentando não parecer chocada demais, e manter a voz o mais neutra possível.

_V me deu.- ele respondeu. E encarei Nicole, que me perguntou o que tinha de errado. Apenas a ignorei.- Enfim, eu só estou ligando para você salvar o meu número no celular.

_Ah, ok. Vou guardar. Obrigada.- respondi, agora caminhado com Harry e Nicole.- Onde você está?

_Atrás de você...- Não fiz reação algum, sabia que era mentira. Harry e Nicole estavam atrás de mim. Esperei.- Certo, estava no meu armário, no final do corredor. Agora, estou a vendo se aproximar da porta da sala de química.- olhei para a porta, e sim, ele estava lá, encostado, despreocupada com a vida, com seu sorriso de lado, e usando uma camisa preta, com calça jeans escura e tênis.

_Você não poderia me dá seu número na sala?- perguntei.

_Até pensei nisso, mas sua companhia pode não gostar de me ver tão perto. E digamos que nossas densidades são diferentes, logo, não nos misturamos.

_Nerd. – comentei sobre a piada. Ele riu.- Você usa essa piada com todas?

_Gata, as garotas que normalmente eu saio não a entenderiam. - ele entrou na sala.

_Não me surpreende.- ele riu novamente.

_Então, até mais tarde.- e desligou.

Entrei na sala com outro espírito, e mesmo a antipatia de Snape não foi capaz de desfazê-lo. Estava tudo bem. Draco Malfoy com certeza estava sabendo dos rumores, porque TODOS também o encaravam, não apenas as garotas, mas ele não se importava. Nosso encontro estava de pé, então, tinha que retomar meus planos. Após a aula, iria com Nicole e as meninas atrás de uma roupa nova e sapatos. Luna e Ginny iam me ajudar com o cabelo e as unhas, e Nick com a maquiagem.

A aula terminou tão rápida, que levei um susto com o sinal tocando, e outro ao sentir a mão de alguém alisando meu braço enquanto passava ao meu lado, sorri de leve ao notar que era Draco. Nossa, ele sabia ser encantador.

_Não fique muito metida.- Uma voz irritante quebrou minha linha de raciocínio. Pansy Parkinson estava do meu outro lado, e ela não parecia nada bem. Lágrimas estavam se formando em seus olhos, que estavam vermelhos, e com a maquiagem um pouco borrada, não deixava dúvidas que estava chorando desde muito antes.

_Como é?- falei pegando minhas coisas, me levantando, e a encarando.

_Draco. Você sabe quantas vezes ele terminou comigo?- ela me perguntou, aumentando o tom, com uma voz falha.- Ele só vai te usar até conseguir te comer. Depois disso, ele volta pra mim. É sempre assim.- engoli aquelas palavras com dificuldade.

_Eu não tenho que ouvir esse tipo de coisa.- me virei para alcançar Rony, Harry e Nicole que me esperavam na porta.

_Depois não diga que eu não avisei. Draco Malfoy é meu. Não importa o quanto ele vá aparecer atencioso, carinhoso e charmoso para você, depois que ele foder, vai perder o interesse.

_Olha a boca, Parkinson.- Rony disse, dando um passo a frente pra me proteger.

_AH! Essa é boa Weasley! Se fosse você, olharia pra sua boca, e tomaria cuidado onde a coloca.- ela respondeu, e passou correndo por nós. Aquela garota estava acabada, e eu só conseguia sentir pena.

Nicole foi para a reunião do conselho estudantil, enquanto fui para minha aula de francês, e os garotos para mecânica. Eu ignorava as pessoas me encarando, e me surpreendi pensando em futilidades como a cor do vestido que usaria mais tarde. Nem mesmo o olhar assassino de Dafne me tirou a expectativa que sentia.

Antes de ir à cantina, fui ao banheiro lavar o rosto e me livrar um pouco dos olhares e murmúrios. Olhei-me no espelho por um tempo. Claramente não tinha a beleza explícita de Nick, o carisma de Ginny, ou o ar provocativo (cofcofdeputacofcof) de Pansy, eu era uma garota comum, cabelos e olhos castanhos, seios e quadris de tamanho normal, e minhas pernas não eram compridas e sexys, então, o que Draco podia estar vendo em mim?

Após lavar o rosto, tive que ir atrás de papel higiênico para secá-lo, por que não havia papel ao lado do espelho. E enquanto secava minha testa, ouvi duas garotas entrarem no banheiro e pronunciarem meu nome... Fechei a porta. Certo. Quem era? Uma delas chorava, e a outra a acalmava, só consegui distinguir as vozes quando um delas gritou.

_MAS ELA NÃO TEM NADA DE ESPECIAL!- Pansy gritou.

_Eu totalmente concordo com você.- Dafne comentou. Revirei os olhos.

_As outras ao menos tinham algo... Os olhos, os cabelos, os peitos, a bunda... MAS ELA! AQUELA VACA! Anda por ai se achando melhor que todo mundo porque veio da Inglaterra...- VACA É VOCÊ, SUA VADIA!

_Pansy, nós, tipo, totalmente sabemos que o Draco vai voltar com você até segunda. Hoje é, tipo, sexta. Ele só vai, tipo, sair com ela hoje a noite, e, tipo, transar com ela, e vai, tipo, totalmente dispensá-la amanhã.- MEU DEUS! Alguém dê um dicionário a essa garota! Porque ela, TIPO, TOTALMENTE, precisa aprender palavras novas. Revirei novamente os olhos.- E sabe pra quem ele vai ligar, tipo, amanhã? Vai ser totalmente pra você.- Me perguntou como Harry conseguiu namorar essa porta.

_Mas Da...- humph! Tive que conter o riso, "Da" é um apelido apropriado.- Ela não o conhece como eu! Ela não sabe de nada!- Parei de rir.

_Pan, vamos, tipo, limpar esse rosto, matar totalmente as próximas aulas, e tipo, fazer compras!- Pansy deve ter concordado, porque após um barulho de água corrente, papel (ao lado da minha cabine) sendo rasgado e amassado, ouvi mais alguns murmúrios, e a porta fechou.

Abri a porta da cabine que estava com força. Certo, quem aquela cara de buldogue pensa que é? Ok, ela saiu com Draco, deu pra ele, deve ter visto alguns lados dele que eu, particularmente, apenas imaginei, mas quem ela pensa que é pra achar que sabe tudo a respeito dele...? Certo, o que eu sabia a respeito de Draco Malfoy? Ele tinha 17 anos, 1.80cm de altura, cabelos loiros, olhos sinistramente (e incríveis) azuis acinzentados, um corpo (que eu já tinha visualizado em minha mente, e que me deu a sensação de ser uma pessoa muito criativa... Ou pervertida, ainda estou em dúvida) maravilhoso, um sorriso avassalador, e uma voz que causa arrepios só de lembrar... A personalidade? Draco me parece ser do tipo que irônico e sarcástico e um problema ambulante. Com certeza ele já havia sido motivo de choro para muitas garotas.

Eu havia me prevenido mentalmente de ficar longe de Draco Malfoy, mas porque eu tinha aceitado sair com ele? Problemas costumam vir assim ao meu encontro? Vamos ser honestos, ele VEIO de encontro a mim. Em momento ALGUM eu fui atrás daquele loiro. Concordo que eu o havia atiçado, MINIMAMENTE, quando estávamos sozinhos (minutos, porque contabilizando, não conversamos nem por uma hora). Até Nicole tinha me prevenido, mesmo que agora ela não aparente. Eu tenho que aprender mais a respeito de Draco Malfoy.

Ao chegar a minha óbvia conclusão, percebi que o horário do intervalo havia acabado, e corri para a aula de Matemática. Sentei ao lado de Nicole, que perguntou onde eu estava, fiz um sinal de que depois a explicaria. O professor entrou na sala, Draco não, e também não o vi em História. O treino das líderes foi puxado e cansativo, ou talvez porque o loiro também não apareceu no treino de basquete. Enquanto estávamos no vestiário, aproveitei que Pansy não demorou muito para se trocar, e fui atrás de colher informações a respeito de Draco Malfoy, com uma informante direta, Nicole Black.

_Nick, porque o Draco sumiu desde o intervalo?- perguntei, sentada no banco, esperando ela terminar de se arrumar.

_Ele costuma matar aula.- ela respondeu simples.

_Mas desde que cheguei, ele está sempre presente.- comentei.

_Talvez ele tenha tido motivo.- ela disse, com um sorriso irônico, e fechando o armário.- Olhe, Mione, vou lhe dizer uma coisa a respeito de Draco, ele é dedicado.

Encontramos Luna e Ginny conversando próximas ao meu carro, e fomos direto ao shopping atrás de um belíssimo vestido que faria qualquer um passar a noite em claro, segundo Ginny. Fomos a várias lojas, e experimentei diversos looks, sim looks, fui da saia até a saruel (que eu só experimentei para fazer Ginny para de reclamar). Não é necessário dizer que não costumo fazer isso. Sou feminina, mas nunca tinha entrado no shopping com a meta de comprar algo em especial para uma ocasião específica. Conseguimos escolher o vestido e os sapatos, após lembrar as meninas que Draco estaria em minha casa em menos de 2 horas.

Enquanto me arrumavam, fui proibida de me olhar no espelho, então, não posso lhes descrever como estou. Apenas sei que meu cabelo está solto, e que, com alguma técnica milagrosa, estão mais brilhantes e hidratados, minha pele está mais lisa e macia, e minhas unhas feitas e pintadas com um esmalte rosa claro. Nicole ainda está terminando minha maquiagem.

_Me deem um espelho, por favor.- implorei pela enésima vez.

_Não. Só quando terminar. Se você fechar a cara vai demorar ainda mais.- Nicole respondeu.

_Não sei para quê o reboliço, é de Draco Malfoy que estamos falando.- comentou Gina.

_Ginny, não fale assim. Draco é gentil quando quer, e Hermione gosta dele.- disse Luna.

_Quando quer, mas nós sabemos que nem sempre ele está inspirado assim.- Nem todas, eu não sabia. Draco sempre foi legal comigo.

_Ele nunca me fez mal algum.- rebateu Luna.

_Hermione é o motivo de estarmos fazendo isso. Ela é nossa amiga, e Draco também parece interessado nela.- Nicole está falando enquanto vira a cabeça de um lado pro outro encarando meu rosto, como se fosse uma tela e ela estivesse imaginando quando seria a próxima pincelada.- Além disso, ela não é mais nenhuma criança, e foi Draco quem a chamou para sair.

_Muitas garotas o chamam para sair?- perguntei, já sabendo a resposta.

_A questão é quem ele aceita, e que Draco não chama nenhuma para sair.- Nicole respondeu, passando blush em minhas bochechas.- A única a quem ele tinha convidado até hoje, foi Pansy... E a última, acabou de ficar pronta.- A campanhia tocou.- Bem na hora. Eu abro a porta.

Todas desceram, e eu corri para o espelho de 2 metros que minha mãe tinha feito questão de colocar em meu quarto, e UAU. Eu estava com um salto de uns 10 centímetros cor de rosa, minhas pernas estavam lisas e se destacavam, já que o vestido, preto, sem mangas, com recortes, só ia até a metade das minhas coxas. Dei uma meia volta, o que fez a saia godê do vestido dá um pequeno efeito, e vi o recorte que o vestido fazia em forma de retângulo bem do meio ao final das costas. Olhei para meu rosto pela primeira vez e fiquei maravilhada. Meus cílios estavam maiores e mais grossos, e meus olhos estavam destacados com sombra e lápis preto, o blush me dava um pouco de cor, e os lábios estavam com batom e brilho rosa.

_HERMIONE!- Ouvi Nicole gritando, o que me tirou do transe.

_Ah, certo.- peguei a bolsa carteiro e desci.

Draco estava de braços cruzados conversando com Luna e Nicole ao pé da escada, enquanto Gina mantinha uma distância. Ele estava mais deslumbrante do que a última vez que o vi. Ele calçava um sapatenis azul marinho com detalhes brancos, calça jeans escura, uma blusa verde escura com manga até a metade do antebraço, deixando os músculos um pouco a mostra, e um cordão. Nossa, ele só tinha 17, mesmo? Acho que ele percebeu que eu o estava admirando (encarando), porque agora, ele está olhando pra mim... Não aconteceu nenhuma alteração em sua expressão, nenhumazinha... Poxa, modéstia parte, eu to gata.

_Ah, finalmente.- Nicole quebrou a magia da minha frustração. Desci o restante das escadas e coloquei uma mecha atrás da orelha.- Certo, vão e não cheguem cedo.- Nicole brincou e todos rimos.

_Certo, mãe.- brincou Draco de volta.

_Hmmm...- comecei enquanto ouvia a porta atrás de mim se fechar.- Você já pode me...- eu estava terminando meu pensamento, quando, fui interrompida por um beijo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:** She made it easy, made it free.

DRACO MALFOY.

Certo, quem vai narrar esse encontro sou eu, Draco Malfoy. Isso mesmo. Por quê? Bem, Hermione está dormindo tão tranquilamente em minha cama, que estou com pena de acordá-la, e tenho certeza que você não quer esperar para saber o que aconteceu, mais tarde, talvez, ela conte a você uma versão pudica dos fatos, e quando digo pudica, quero dizer chata e um tanto censurada, mas vamos volta de onde ela os deixou...

E ali ela estava, no alto da escada, vestindo um pedaço de pano preto, que ela talvez chamasse de vestido, mostrando as suas pernas (e que pernas!) torneadas e lisas. Ela estava linda, sempre a achei, mas sobre isso conto depois. Nicole, com certeza, havia a arrumado e a deixado uma tentação maior. Seus cabelos estavam mais brilhosos, os cachos mais definidos, alguns deles caiam majestosamente sobre o decote generoso que o pedaço de pano exibia.

Não quis demorar muito ali, já a estava querendo ter apenas para mim já fazia semanas, mais alguns minutos e não saberia se conseguiria manter a imparcialidade que tive que sustentar ao vê-la descendo, quase que em câmera lenta, pela escada. Se ela estava querendo fazer uma grande entrada, conseguiu. Mas quando ela se pós ao meu lado, percebi um pouco de frustração em seu rosto, quando ela colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha.

_Ah, finalmente.- Nicole tirou as palavras de meus pensamentos.- Certo, vão e não cheguem cedo.- Ela brincou.

_Certo, mãe.- brinquei também. V sim, ela era uma pessoa com quem eu poderia usar esse termo.

_Hmmm...- Ouvi Hermione abrir a boca, enquanto fechava a porta. Ela estava de costas para mim, então, pude ver o decote que também havia nas costas. Ela queria me matar? Como poderia levá-la a algum lugar com ela "vestida" desse jeito?- Você já pode...

Não fui sutil. Não quis ser sutil. Não a deixei terminar a frase espirituosa que com certeza estava por vir. Quando a beijei, não foi um beijo que dizia que eu gostava dela, ou que a queria naquele instante (ok, talvez um pouco), foi um beijo mais possessivo. Foi para mostrar que eu a tinha chamado para sair por um motivo, e que não a deixaria voltar sozinha, ou pior, com outro, para casa. Naquela noite, com aquele pedaço de pano, ela era minha.

Não aprofundei o beijo, não houve língua, apenas nossas bocas estavam coladas, enquanto com uma mão, segurava sua cabeça, e a outra, apertava sua cintura. Pude sentir que ela estava tão chocada, que não teve reação. Apenas alguns segundos depois, ela fechou os olhos, e quando senti suas mãos em minhas costas, tive que soltá-la. Mais um pouco do seu toque e não conseguiríamos sair daquela varanda.

_Vamos lá.- falei. Ela parecia meio tonta.- Você está bem?

_Si-Sim!- Ela quase gritou enquanto se situava. Tive que rir.- P-Para onde estamos indo?

_Meu carro.- respondi.

_Sua ideia de "sair" é muito limitada, então.- ai estava. As respostas espirituosas que ela sempre buscava, sorri mais uma vez ao pensar na resposta, de que era impressionante o que se podia fazer com essa "limitação" em um Vanquish, e abri a porta do carro para ela.- Para onde o seu carro irá nos levar? Foi o que quiser perguntar.- ela falou, parada em frente ao carro, o olhando com um nítido tédio, esperando minha resposta impacientemente.

_Surpresa.- respondi.

_Então não deve ser surpresa que eu não vou entrar ai.- esperei.- Não antes de saber se posso ser sequestrada ou coisa do tipo, vamos, me diga, para onde?- achei que ela estava brincando, mas ela realmente acreditava naquilo, ri de novo.

_Eu não vou sequestrá-la, mesmo que eu a diga para onde pretendo levá-la, você não saberia, não deve ter ido a cidade.- ela olhou rapidamente para as próprias roupas... AH! Claro, ela tinha ido a cidade, por mim.- Além disso, muitas testemunhas.- apontei com a cabeça para a casa dela, que a chamou atenção brevemente, e pudemos flagrar Nicole, Luna Lovegood, e a Weasley nos espiando pela janela.

_Certo, confiarei dessa vez, Malfoy.- sorri a menção do meu sobrenome. Ela entrou no carro, e enquanto dava a volta neste, acenei para as três da janela, escorregando para o banco do motorista.

_Horário de retorno?- perguntei, ela era uma garota de família, notava-se.

_Meus pais não estão em casa.- ela respondeu, colocando o cinto, mas percebi que se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo menos de meio segundo após ter terminado a frase.- Quer dizer, eles não estão agora, foram ao cinema, mas devem demorar... Ehr... Retorno antes das 1h.

_Ok.- Acelerei. Ela não reclamou. Diferente das outras, como sempre. Observei-a perifericamente, parecia admirada com a velocidade que o carro tomava, arriscaria até animada.- Gosta de carros?- perguntei. Garotas normalmente não gostam de falar sobre carros.

_Me processe.- sorri um pouco. Mais uma vez, estava surpreso.- Você tá sempre sorrindo?- me confundi com a pergunta.

_Só quando acho graça em alguma coisa.

_Devo ser uma palhaça e não sabia, então.

_Como é?- perguntei, rindo um pouco mais abertamente.

_Você tá sempre sorrindo quando estamos conversando.- ela pareceu frustrada.

_Talvez você seja divertida.- e ela é.

_Ou...- ela esperou que eu terminasse a resposta, mas queria ver qual a opinião dela sobre ela mesma.- uma completa idiota.- sorri novamente.- viu! Você fica rindo de mim...

_Não é de você, são de suas ações.- eu estava sendo honesto. Hermione causava isso em mim.

_Certo, vou engolir essa de "não é de você, é com você", apesar de ser eu a frustrada e você quem rir.

_Quer ouvir música?- Não faltava muito para chegarmos, mas não queria para de ouvir a voz dela, só indiquei o som porque era a primeira coisa que as garotas queriam ao entrar.

_Não muito, prefiro conversar. Nós não tivemos muitas oportunidades.- ela olhava pela janela, mas gostei da honestidade. De fato, não tivemos muitas oportunidades de conversar.- Porque me beijou?- ela não me olhou, mas olhava fixamente para frente, deixa sua face rubra de perfil, para eu contemplar.

_Você se viu no espelho?- perguntei na intenção de apontar o óbvio, mas só a fez parecer confusa.- Você está gostosa, Hermione.- respondi, ela me olhou, agora zangada.

_Que tipo de resposta é essa?

_Uma honesta.- eu me orgulhava disso quando estava perto dela.- Você preferiria que eu tivesse falado outro adjetivo? Exuberante? Magnífica? Linda?- ela voltara pro confusa.- Você está gostosa, essa é a intenção do trapo que está usando para cobrir menos da metade do seu corpo, e que finge ser um vestido.- ela abriu a boca para me responder, mas parei o carro. Havíamos chegado ao nosso destino.

O "Três Vassouras" era um restaurante conhecido, muito bom para conversar e até conhecer pessoas, além de ficar na mesma rua da boate mais conhecida entre os jovens... Tinha certeza que ela ia gostar, após um jantar calmo e despreocupado, dançar para despejar o estresse da semana e de qualquer preocupação, e ai, quem sabe, ela não mudava de ideia sobre a hora do retorno...

O manobrista abriu a porta para Hermione, mas percebi onde sua atenção estava quando sai do carro. Ele estava a despindo com os olhos... MAS É MUITA CARA DE PAU, MESMO! Os olhos dele iam dos decotes as pernas... Ah certo, como se ela fosse material para ele, até parece. Dei a volta no carro, e joguei as chaves para eles. Coloquei uma mão nas costas de Hermione, que senti se arrepiar, e a conduzi para o restaurante, sem antes mandar um olhar assassino ao manobrista, que ainda babava.

Fomos atendidos por uma recepcionista muito atenciosa, ao menos comigo, o que era normal pra mim. As mulheres sempre eram gentis e atenciosas, comigo. Menos Hermione, claro. Eu tive que proporcionar nossos "encontros" e conversas em Angels Fall, e ela sempre era a inquieta, louca para terminar e se livrar de mim, e isso me frustrava. Puxei a cadeira de Hermione, para sentarmos na que era dita a melhor mesa. Ah, as vantagens de ser um Malfoy.

_O seu garçom será Fernando, mas não hesite em me chamar, Sr. Malfoy, meu nome é Gabrielle.- Hermione torceu um pouco o nariz, talvez pela falta de atenção que a recepcionista tenha feito a ela.

_Obrigada, Gabrielle.- respondi simples. Gabrielle não era feia, mas era de uma beleza comum. Rasa como uma poça d'água, nem era preciso ler mentes para saber o que ela imaginava. Seus peitos me chamaram a atenção, mais nada.

_Apreciou a vista?- Hermione parecia entediada ao me perguntar aquilo, porque abriu o cardápio e o folheava sem nenhum compromisso.

_Como?- perguntei, sorrindo novamente, me fingindo de inocente, tomando um gole d'água.

_Ah, qual é, Draco. Até eu estava encarando os peitos dela.- cuspi parte da água que tomava.- Você está bem?

Tive que conter a gargalhada enquanto me enxugava. Ela tinha ido de ciumenta a preocupada em segundos, assim como de confusa para zangada, antes. Até agora, não tinha notado, que, de fato, eu sorria bastante na companhia dela. Hermione era tão alheia aos "costumes" das garotas... Será porque era britânica?

_Então, Granger... Fale-me sobre você.- Mudei de assunto, e fiquei a observando. Ela se incomodou com a mudança.

_Não há muito que falar, minha vida não é tão interessante.- eu duvidava muito.

_Vamos, diga-me, depois eu lhe digo se é ou não.- bebi mais um pouco de água.

_Hermione Jane Granger, 17 anos, virginiana, pais dentistas, criada na Inglaterra... Não há muito que se dizer.

_Como era sua vida na Inglaterra?

_No início foi difícil, devido ao fato de eu ter nascido nos EUA, mas consegui me misturar.- eu duvida disso também, ela era o tipo que se destacava.

_Muitos corações partidos?- juro que tentei não parecer óbvio, mas era esse meu interesse desde o início da conversa, sua vida amorosa. Patético, eu sei, mas eu estava realmente curioso.

_Nunca tive um coração partido.- ela respondeu observando o cardápio novamente.- Será que o peixe é bom?

_Ótimo.- a respondi meio impaciente.- Eu quero saber se você já partiu muitos corações, Senhorita Granger.- Ela mordeu uma parte dos lábios, hesitando, mas finalmente levantou os olhos para mim.

_Eu não sou namoradeira.- ela ficou um pouco vermelha, envergonhada, voltando para o cardápio.

_Isso também não responde minha pergunta.- sorri.

_Se você quer tanto saber, eu só sai com quatro caras.- ela perdeu a paciência, e fechou o cardápio com força.- o terceiro foi o Krum, você é o quarto. Satisfeito?- abri mais o sorriso com a visível vergonha e impaciência dela.- Me desculpe se meu conhecimento não é tão vasto quanto as outras...

_Outras?

_É, a metade de Angels Falls que são burras ou ingênuas o suficiente para cair na sua lábia.- ela estava mais impaciente.

_Você não é burra.- comentei.- O que faz de você, ingênua?

_Devo ser, ou ambos. Ainda não decidi, respondo quando a isso acabar.

_Porque apenas dois? Você é muito bonita para ter tido apenas dois namorados.- perguntei abrindo meu próprio cardápio.

_Eu já lhe disse, não namoro, Malfoy.- ela voltou a abrir o cardápio.- Vou querer o peixe.- aquilo me surpreendeu, não o peixe, me refiro ao namoro. Ela já tinha dito, mas achei que era apenas um blefe, Hermione parecia muito certinha para ser do tipo que não namorava. Chamei o garçom.

_Boa noite, senhor, senhorita.- cumprimentou o garçom.- O que devo lhes servir essa noite?

_O peixe para ela, e a carne para mim.- respondi, e lhe entreguei meu cardápio.- Vamos beber seu melhor vinho.

_Sim, senhor. Com licença.

_Vinho? Não podemos beber.- viu? Certinha.

_É apenas vinho, Hermione.- a respondi meu ríspido.- Porque você não namora?

_O que é isso? Um interrogatório?- ela estava fugindo de novo.

_Um encontro.- respondi impaciente.- Uma garota certinha como você não é do tipo que um cara pode tirar proveito.

_Isso veio de um egocêntrico megalomaníaco.

_Com quem você aceitou ter um encontro, de uma forma um tanto não virtuosa, devo lembrar, mas mesmo assim, você não é a meretriz que está tentando passar a imagem.- MERETRIZ? De onde eu tirei essa palavra?

_Bem, não vou discordar de você, o especialista em perdidas aqui não sou eu.- ela era sempre espirituosa.

_Vamos, Hermione. Apenas me fale sobre a sua vida amorosa.

_Você vai me contar a sua, depois?- seus olhos brilharam de ansiedade. Minha "vida amorosa"... Eu tinha isso? Encontros e sexo sem compromisso poderiam ser explicados assim? Não sei, mas iria tentar.

_Claro.- ela endireitou a postura com a minha resposta, fingindo tirar alguma sujeira da mesa, e limpou a garganta.

_Pois bem. Nunca me apaixonei.- Ela olhou para mim.- Os dois encontros que tive, foram experiências, por assim dizer. Como ter um encontro, como beijar, me socializar com o sexo oposto. Quando eu tinha 14 anos, sofri um acidente e perdi a memória de três meses, se tive alguma experiência, não lembro, e é comum as garotas começarem a ter experiências nessa idade.- Ela deu de ombros.- Acho que não quis ficar mais ainda para trás.

Não entendia como ela não conseguia ver o quanto sua vida era interessante. Ela falava de momentos, considerados pelas garotas, tão importantes quanto à perda da virgindade, como o primeiro beijo, como se fosse algo científico. Além disso, tinham os três meses que ela não possuía memória. Ela os comentou como se fossem nada, como se para compensar o fato de não lembrar, ela havia tentado fazer memórias mais importantes.

_O que aconteceu para você perder esse tempo de memória?- perguntei, curioso.

_Ah, não, não, não... Sua vez. Sua vida amorosa, Malfoy.- ah, certo.

_Meu primeiro beijo foi aos 11 anos, perdi a virgindade aos 14, e eu nunca namorei por que não vejo necessidade.- respondi, observando suas reações.

_Que números são esses? 11, 14? Você não acha que é precoce, ou coisa assim?- ela perguntou envergonhada e chocada, bebendo um pouco de água.

_Não, eu sou homem.

_Claro, isso justifica muita coisa...- percebi a ironia, notória, que normalmente aparecia quando ela falava comigo.- Aos 14... Foi com a Pansy?- seus olhos procuraram os meus, e por alguns segundos ela sustentou o olhar. Respirei fundo, e ela desviou.

As garotas tinham ciúmes de Pansy. Ela, apesar de tudo, estava sempre ao meu lado, e poderia chamá-la de amiga, mesmo com a personalidade destorcida, Pansy me fazia bem. Sua honestidade me entretinha. Ela já havia deixado claro que queria mais que uma amizade, mas namoros não são necessários para mim, como já comentei. Uma namorada seria uma dor de cabeça, e apesar dela tentar fingir que entendia, quando eu conseguia o que queria de uma garota, enjoava, como se o jogo já tivesse acabado e eu estivesse atrás de um novo... Pode parecer errado, mas sou homem, para mim, é natural pensar assim. As garotas ainda estavam nos corredores do colégio, mas era como se não tivessem, elas esperavam algum convite meu para se aproximar, e apenas Pansy vinha até mim.

_Pansy se tornou uma grande amiga.- respondi, calmamente. Ela sorriu, com ironia, mas deu seu primeiro sorriso desde que saímos da casa dela.- Nós crescemos juntos. Nossas famílias são próximas.- Comecei a brincar com as bordas do prato, e ela, continuou em silêncio. Parei de brincar e a olhei nos olhos.- Sim, Pansy foi meu primeiro beijo e primeira transa.- a respondi.

_Como alguém assim pode se tornar apenas uma grande amiga?

_Não disse "apenas". Uma amizade, pra mim, vale mais do que um namoro. Compromissos amorosos podem se tornar um fardo, as amizades, perduram.- lembrei dos meus pais, um casamento sem sentimento algum, apenas convencional.

_Você está me dizendo que nunca vai se casar?- um sorriso divertido pairou em seus lábios.

_Hermione, nós temos 17 anos, não penso sobre casamento.- foi minha vez de rir. Ela revirou os olhos.

_Nem eu. A pergunta foi mais pra, você então não pretende assumir um compromisso nunca?

_Nunca é um termo muito forte. Por enquanto, estou satisfeito.

_Sr Malfoy, com licença. Aqui está sua carne, aqui está o peixe da senhorita, e aqui está o vinho. Deseja mais alguma coisa?- o garçom perguntou, servindo o vinho. Olhei para Hermione, esperando que ela respondesse se precisasse de algo.

_Não, obrigada, Fernando.- o garçom se surpreendeu com a delicadeza de Hermione ao lembrar seu nome. Eu, particularmente, já tinha esquecido. Fernando fez uma reverência à castanha, e saiu.

_Acho que os garçons vão se estapear para servir nossa mesa, sempre que viermos aqui.- bebi um pouco do vinho.- Ninguém nunca lembra o nome deles.

_É questão de educação, Malfoy.- ela começou a analisar o peixe, mas decidiu experimentar o vinho.- e "sempre que viermos aqui"?

_É... Quem sabe?

O restante do jantar não teve nenhum assunto em particular. Hermione não ficava quieta, o que eu achei engraçado, de novo, mas tentei não rir. Ela falava sobre o restaurante, o que estava achando de Angels Falls, da cidade, das pessoas, e sobre seu futuro. Ela era muito ligada às notas, não era uma nerd convencional, obviamente, mas a paixão pelos livros que ela possuía, encantou-me. Após vários assuntos, foi nesse que ela mais sorriu.

O sorriso de Hermione me fascinou. Ela cobria a boca, quando sorria demais. Não gargalhava, mas também não apenas levantava os lábios. Era um sorriso tímido, mas que iluminava seus olhos. Pareço um apaixonado imbecil, mas não estou. Apenas estou lhes contando o que observei, enquanto ela falava de livros.

Sinceramente, nunca me esforcei muito em estudar, ou apreciei um livro... Sou inteligente, não preciso passar horas estudando para entender algo. E eu sabia que Hermione também era. Inteligente, esperta e fascinante. Talvez eu não me cansasse dela hoje.

_Aqui está a conta, senhor.- o garçom disse. Apenas lhe entreguei o cartão, mas Hermione pegou a pequena pasta que ele havia trazido, e colocou seu próprio cartão, devolvendo-o ao garçom.

_Obrigada, Fernando.- ela sorriu, mas o garçom estava muito confuso para respondê-la, ele a olhava, depois para a pasta, e para mim. Tentei ao máximo não demonstrar o quanto estava furioso, apenas olhei para o garçom, que pegou meu cartão, e deixou o de Hermione na mesa, seguindo seu caminho até o caixa.- O que foi isso?

_O que foi isso pergunto eu.- tentava controlar a voz, mas estava irritando, foi difícil.- Eu lhe chamei para sair, escolhi o restaurante, eu pago.

_Não sou o tipo de garota que deixa alguém pagar minhas contas.- ela respondeu determinada, ri de raiva, até assim ela me faz rir.

_Mas eu sou o tipo de cara que paga o jantar, quando convida alguém.- o garçom retornou, peguei o cartão, e nos levantamos.

_Me deixe pagar ao menos a gasolina.- fingi que não ouvi. Olhei no relógio, passava das 22h.

_Nós vamos agora ao melhor da noite.- a conduzi para a porta.

_É essa a parte que você me mata porque quis pagar a conta?- ela não ia esquecer essa.

_Confie em mim.- foi a vez dela de rir.- Nós vamos a esquina.

_Você vai me prostituir para pagar a conta?- ela me olhou chocada, e eu rir, mais alto do que deveria, o que fez alguns olharam em nossa direção.

_Tenha uma boa noite, Sr. Malfoy.- a recepcionista disse, mas a ignorei, abrindo a porta.

_Nós vamos a uma boate, localizada na esquina.- ela continuava me olhando desconfiada, mas me deixou conduzi-la com uma das mãos em suas costas. Pele com pele. Era macia.

"A Toca" era uma boate de propriedade dos Weasley. Não era muito grande, não era muito pequena, era normal. Eu já havia visitado maiores, mas ela era a melhor da cidade, sempre bem frequentada, com boas bebidas e as melhores músicas, então não me deixava muitas opções. Não entendia o motivo da família não ostentar todo o dinheiro que devia ganhar.

_Você tem uma identidade falsa?- perguntei próximo ao ouvido de Hermione, ela se assustou. Era uma pergunta que me diria um pouco mais a respeito dela, eu tinha uma identidade falsa sobrando para ela, mas foi divertido ver sua reação, como sempre.

_Eu não quebro regras.- ela me respondeu indignada.

_Claro que não.- sorri, satisfeito. Ao menos essa eu tinha acertado.

Fui diretamente ao responsável pela fila que me conhecia, olhou para Hermione, e nos permitiu a entrada, apesar da gigante fila que já se formava do lado de fora. O número de pessoas era considerável, e a música alta, como de costume, tocava um ritmo dançante, talvez fosse coreana, não entendia, mas ninguém estava escutando de qualquer forma.

_Quer tomar algo ou quer dançar?- perguntei próximo ao ouvido dela novamente, mas ela estava muito animada para ter qualquer reação. Não gostei.

_Vamos dançar.- ela me puxou pelo braço em direção a pista. Ela sorria, animada. Disso, eu gostei.

Observei-a dançar, enquanto me mexia, mas aquele vestido não me deixava relaxar como ela parecia estar. Não havia terminado nem a primeira música, e já havia visto quatro caras olharem para ela. Eu não era ciumento, ou talvez eu sempre tivesse certeza de que algo era meu, então estranhei quando minha reação foi segurar Hermione pela cintura, o mais próximo que conseguia. Enquanto nos mexíamos, sentia seu perfume. Ela estava de costas, então virei seu rosto para mim, e ficamos a centímetros de distância, nos encarando.

_Agora, eu preciso de uma bebida.- ela quebrou o momento, se direcionando ao bar. Passei a mão pelos cabelos, frustrado. Olhei em direção ao bar, e ela já não estava sozinha, claro.

_Sério? Obrigada.- ela estava... FLERTANDO? Mexendo nos cabelos? O QUE ERA ISSO?

_Conseguiu a bebida?- me meti entre ela e o babaca.

_Hmmm...- não consegui ver a reação dela por causa das luzes.- Draco, este é o Cormáco.- olhei de relance para o cara.

Claro que eu sabia quem era, Cormáco McLaggen, também devia ter entrado com uma identidade falsa, porque ele estudava em Angels Falls, último ano, e estava bebendo. Ele não tinha uma reputação muito boa entre as garotas, bonito, mas um troglodita, era o que eu escutara algumas vezes.

_Então, conseguiu a bebida?- ignorei o cara.

_Ah, não, mas...

_Ei cara, duas tequilas.- o garçom me atendeu rapidamente.

_Draco, com licença.- ela me afastou um pouco, olhei feio para ela, mas acho que ela não viu, ou ignorou. Mesmo assim, fui para o lado dela, e a segurei na cintura de leve.- Então Cormáco, você está visitando a cidade?- olhei para aquele imbecil pela primeira vez, e rir de deboche. Ele pareceu ficar nervoso.

_Não, erh... Você, ehr... Está com ele?- o imbecil ao menos teve cuidado de não pronunciar meu nome. Hermione olhou para mim, confusa.

_Sim, ela está comigo.- respondi a olhando nos olhos. O garçom colocou as tequilas no balcão, peguei um copo para mim, e entreguei o outro a Hermione. Será que ela aguentava tequila?- Saúde.- virei, assim como ela.

_Vou voltar para a pista.- ela disse se levantando no banco em que estava sentada.

_Vamos.- coloquei minha mão em suas costas, sentindo o arrepio da sua pele com o toque.- A gente se vê na segunda, McLaggen.- dando um sorriso de sarcasmo, conduzi Hermione a pista novamente.

_Segunda?- ela perguntou.

_Ele é um imbecil, estuda em Angels Falls também.

Ela pareceu indignada, mas a distraí, girando e a posicionando na minha frente, na mesma posição que estávamos. Coloquei seus braços em meu pescoço, e percorri o caminho até sua cintura com as mãos. Ela apertou minha nuca de leve, e começamos a dançar.

_Você é linda.- sussurrei em seu ouvido. Ela sorriu mordendo os lábios, e se distanciou de mim. Segurei-a pela mão, e nos encaramos, ambos com sorrisos perigosos nos lábios.

_DRACO! EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ IA VIR ATRÁS DE MIM, ALGUM DIA.- Uma garota se meteu no espaço que havia entre eu e Hermione, a identifiquei um segundo depois, era Pansy, e no segundo seguinte ela estava me beijando. Senti Hermione largar minha mão, me permitindo afastar a outra.

_Hermi...- a castanha sumiu na multidão, me olhando feio, eu ia segui-la, mas Pansy segurou meu braço.

_Draquinho... Estou tão feliz que você está aqui.

_Me larga.- curto e grosso.

_Mas Draco...

_Pansy, larga.- ela obedeceu, e eu me meti no meio da multidão atrás da castanha. Ela voltara para o bar, tomava outra dose. Tequila? Não importava, fui a sua direção.- Hermione...

_Sabe, Draco. Eu sabia que ia ser complicado sair com você.- ela me olhou virando um pouco a cabeça.- Tem quase uma placa escrito: AFASTE-SE, PERIGO. Escrito na sua testa.

_Aqui está.- o garçom a serviu novamente. Absinto. Ótimo, só que não, porque ela entornou o copo novamente, e fez uma cara feia.

_Mas em vez de me afastar, porque eu fui educada a não me meter em confusão, eu praticamente corri em sua direção.- Ela estava bêbada, e ela não correu na minha direção. Tive que mexer uns pauzinhos para que nossos encontros ocorressem.- Eu devo ser alguma masoquista, ou ter um enorme desejo de me ferrar, e nem é no bom sentido.- Ok, era hora de parar.

_Hermione...

_Mas ai você estava sendo todo legal, mais encantador e esti, insti... Como é a palavra?

_Instigante?

_ISSO! Instigante que o normal. Ai, aquela vaca te beija.- ela olhou feio para frente, se referindo a Pansy.- Eu sou ciumenta, Malfoy. Esse é outro motivo pelo qual eu não namoro. Não tolero algo que não controlo e não me dá certeza, mas um relacionamento é isso.- ela me puxou pela camisa. Achei sexy.- E se eu for desse jeito, não quero nem começar.

Eu estava excitado. Ela sóbria já me transmitia confusão, falando tudo aquilo, sendo completamente honesta e diferente das outras, como sempre, me fazia a querer. Queria descobrir tudo sobre essa nerd que estava me segurando pela camisa, bêbada, e que usava um vestido provocador, mas que era muito certinha para beber vinho ou ter uma identidade falsa.

Estávamos a centímetros de distância novamente. E eu estava sóbrio, sabia o peso das palavras dela. Começar um relacionamento. E de repente, era isso que eu queria com ela, desde o início. Olhei para sua boca, e a puxei para mais perto. Suas mãos foram para meus cabelos, um puxão dela, e a enorme distância que nossas bocas possuíam, desapareceu.

Meus lábios queimaram quando tocaram os dela. Forcei a passagem da minha língua, e não encontrei resistência. Ela se entregou completamente ao beijo, não sei se era a bebida, ou ela beijava tão bem assim naturalmente. Suas mãos bagunçavam meus cabelos, enquanto uma das minhas mãos passeava em suas costas, e a outra puxava levemente seus cabelos. Não sei quanto tempo durou, nem percebi, só nos afastamos quando nossas bocas começaram a doer, e de fato, estavam levemente inchadas, mas parecíamos ter nos importado, valeu a pena.

_Isso foi bom.- ela disse, ainda tomando fôlego.

_Excelente.- falei, a beijando novamente, mas rápido.

_GARÇOM! Mais tequila!- ela pediu.

_Hermione, já chega.

_Ei, é a última, ok?- o garçom entregou os copos.

_Vou dirigir.- falei. Ela deu de ombros.

_Mais pra mim.- e virou, AMBOS OS COPOS! Meu Deus! Onde está a Hermione certinha? Ela fez uma careta e sorriu.- Vem, vamos dançar.

Dizer que dançamos seria um eufemismo e tanto, nós nos agarramos, e quando tínhamos que parar para respirar, nós fingíamos que dançávamos um pouco. Hermione era muito gostosa para o próprio bem, e eu, era um garoto de dezessete anos, saudável. Entre beijos selvagens, que apareciam do nada, com iniciativa (a maioria das vezes) dela, e carícias nos lugares certos, eu já tinha certeza que não era para casa que eu iria levá-la, ao menos não a dela.

_Vamos sair daqui.- sussurrei entre seus lábios, e ela sorriu, me levando para a saída.

Chegamos ao meu apartamento com certa dificuldade, Hermione ria de todas as besteiras possíveis, devido ao alto, teor alcoólico que ela havia ingerido, e tentava se controlar, mas eu tinha que constantemente segurá-la para não colocar a cabeça para fora, mexer no painel, ou abrir a porta do carro. Consegui destrancar a porta, entre beijos que tiravam facilmente minha concentração.

_UIIIIIIIII...!- Hermione abriu a porta, e jogou a bolsa no chão.- Ei, essa não é a minha casa.

_Não, não é.- confirmei o óbvio, beijando seu pescoço.

_Seu danadinho...- ela se afastou de mim, rindo e apontando o dedo.- Essa é uma linda vista.- ela abriu os braços olhando pela janela.- Mas vamos descobrir algo sobre Draco Malfoy.- a observava, enquanto ela foi até as gavetas da escrivaninha.- Além dele ser egocêntrico, bonito, e beijar bem pra caralho.- eu ri.

_Hermione, vem cá.

_Não, eu quero saber algo que ninguém mais saiba.- ela continuou a abrir as gavetas, agora, do criado-mudo.- OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH! Camisinhas...- ela sussurrou após ter gritado.- Tamanho G.- ela jogou o pacote na gaveta e começou a rir. Ela estava muito bêbada, e isso me divertia.

_Vou preparar um café para você.

_Me conte algo sobre você.- ela sentou na minha cama.

Deixe-me situá-lo em meu apartamento. Ele, tecnicamente falando, é um loft, logo, não há uma divisão muito clara entre os cômodos. A cozinha americana fica de frente para meu quarto (que tem uma janela do tamanho da parede, iluminando todo o apartamento) e de lado para a sala de estar, que fica de frente para o único banheiro, pode parecer pequeno, mas tem mais de 100m².

_O que você quer saber?- perguntei esquentando a água. Ela se levantou.

_O que você nunca contou a ninguém, um segredo.- ela começou a tirar as sandálias, de uma forma provocativa, devo dizer.

_Nada me vem a mente.- respondi, e ela jogou os sapatos.

_Vamos lá, Draco...- ela caminhou sedutoramente até a cozinha, rodeando o balcão, se encostando.- Prometo não me lembrar amanhã.- eu rir. Sentei-a no balcão, e ela cruzou as pernas na minha cintura.

_Eu poderia dizer que você é gostosa, mas isso é óbvio.- passei a mão por suas coxas.- Que seu cheiro é viciante...- beijei seu pescoço.- Mas escolho o fato de que a sua boca, é a mais macia que já beijei, e a sua língua, a mais deliciosa que provei.- A beijei. E era verdade, os beijos dela estavam me viciando.

_Você é bom.- ela falou puxando meus cabelos.- Mas não vou transar com você.

Ela me empurrou e desceu do balcão. Voltou a caminhar pelo apartamento, e parou novamente na minha cama. Ela combinava ali. Completamente a vontade, ela deitou e se espreguiçou em todo a área.

_Essa cama tem seu cheiro.- ela disse. E dormiu.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Made you hurt until you couldn't see.

Pânico. Foi o sentimento que tive ao abrir os olhos. Puta que pariu. Foram as primeiras palavras que vieram a minha mente. Roupas. Foi o que eu busquei sentir. O que aconteceu? É o que eu também estou me perguntando.

Estou olhando para Draco Malfoy dormindo já faz alguns minutos, e mesmo ele tendo uma expressão tão calma, que está me lembrando de uma criança enquanto dorme, não fez meu pânico diminuir, na verdade, o fez aumentar.

Ele está sem camisa, e eu, pelo pequeno movimento que fiz para ver se eu estava mesmo vestida, usava ainda o vestido e, principalmente, a calcinha. Então, não havia entrado para a (longa) lista do loiro com rosto de bebê que dorme ao meu lado, mas isso não respondia o motivo de eu estar ali.

A noite passada vem para mim em borrões. Após termos entrado naquela boate, lembro-me de ter dançado, de ter lutado contra todos meus instintos para agarrar Draco Malfoy quando olhei naqueles olhos cinzentos a centímetros de mim, e que para me recuperar, tive que buscar espaço, com a desculpa de uma bebida, que eu não bebo. Isso mesmo; NÃO BEBO BEBIDAS ALCOOLICAS. Então, quando Draco pediu para mim uma tequila, não tive como protestar, porque, além de ter usado a bebida como uma desculpa para me afastar, estava confusa, e ainda teve o nivelamento de testosterona que ele mostrou com Cormáco. Certo, ele era uma babaca, descobri depois, mas mesmo assim.

Virei à bebida, imitando-o. Desceu, você sabe né? Com a suavidade da tequila, como se tivesse rasgando meu corpo. Precisava me mexer ou a sensação de queimação parecia que não ia sumir, Draco me seguiu. Sua mão nas minhas costas, pele com pele, ele tinha feito aquilo quase a noite toda, mas a reação era a mesma. Arrepio. Nós fomos para o meio da pista e começamos a dançar. Ele se movimentava junto comigo, estava ótimo.

Quando ele sussurrou que eu era linda, a bebida deve ter dado a coragem. Eu ia beijá-lo. Ah, agora lembro, aquela vaca. O sentimento de ódio me subiu. Precisava botá-lo para baixo. Fui ao bar e pedi a bebida mais forte que tinha. Absinto. Bebi tudo. GRANDE ARREPENDIMENTO. Se eu achava que a tequila queimava, absinto parecia que eu tinha tomado fogo. O que de fato, não deixava de ser verdade.

As imagens começam a ficar meio bagunçadas por aqui. Draco apareceu, eu falei algumas coisas que estavam entaladas desde o jantar. A outra dose do absinto chegou, tinha pedido logo duas, para ter certeza que o ciúme não iria aparecer. Bebi novamente. E daí lembro algumas coisas vagamente... CACETE!

Seu rosto era pontudo e pálido, os cabelos loiros caiam de uma forma natural sobre o travesseiro, o nariz era afilado e perfeito, os lábios não muito cheios, e os olhos... Ah, os olhos de Draco Malfoy poderiam lembrar, de longe, grafite, mas dessa distância, estão me lembrando do céu nublado, mesmo que para alguns eles deem medo, para mim, me acalma.

MERDA.

Levantei-me tão rápido que fiquei tonta. Draco havia acordado enquanto eu encarava seu lindo rosto e o vi-a dormir, como uma louca. Minha cabeça está doendo, meu estômago quer sair pela boca... É isso que chamam de ressaca, ou é vergonha mesmo?

_Bom dia.- escuto a voz dele, um pouco mais rouca, seguido de um barulhinho de como se ele estivesse se espreguiçando.

_Bom dia.- respondo, aproximando meus joelhos, massageando minha temporã, e colocando uma mão discretamente nos lábios.

_Sentindo a ressaca?- ele perguntou sentando ao meu lado, mostrando o peitoral, que está de parabéns, e a barriga completamente definida.

_Um pouco.- menti.

_Porque essa mão na boca? Não consigo te ouvir muito bem.- ele perguntou, bagunçando um pouco os cabelos. Meu Deus devia ser proibido alguém acordar tão bem.

_Eu acordo com mau hálito.- estou me sentindo uma imbecil, mas não tinha como eu mentir sobre isso.

Senti seus dedos passarem pelo meu queixo e me puxar de encontro a sua boca... ELE ESTÁ ME BEIJANDO. Na verdade, nossos lábios se encontraram. E os dele são tão macios, e ele não tem mau hálito. COMO ASSIM? Eu estou sentindo me derreter toda. E a língua dele também. Nossa, que beijo é esse? Eu me lembro de tê-lo beijado, mas não lembrava que era assim.

_Não senti mau hálito algum.- ele falou, com a testa encostada na minha.

_Hmmm...- é o que eu consigo dizer. Ele tá me beijando de novo... Desse jeito eu não vou conseguir formular uma frase.

_Você quer tomar banho primeiro?- ele me pergunta, enquanto tento recuperar a capacidade de fala. Ele deu uma risadinha.- Hermione?

Ah, dane-se. Dessa vez, fui eu quem começou o beijo. Já o fiz noite passada mesmo, e ele não se importa com o meu hálito (que é ruim). E nossa, devo estar louca por ele. Enfio minhas mãos nos seus cabelos e os puxo de leve. Sinto a mão dele na minha coxa me encorajando a colocar uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo...

Estou montada em Draco Malfoy, mas não me importo. Sua mão volta para meu rosto, e de leve o sinto me puxar para deitar por cima dele na cama. Consigo sentir melhor o corpo dele assim, é mais definido e duro do que pensei. As mãos dele estão nas minhas coxas agora, alisando e apertando-as de leve. Isso é bom... Pera, isso é o que eu acho que é? Parei o beijo, e ambos olhamos para baixo.

_Reflexo?- ele me pergunta. Não posso culpá-lo, porque dei total motivo para ele estar... Bem, do jeito que está.

_E-Eu vou tomar banho primeiro.- falei, saindo de cima dele, sem fôlego e sem jeito, me deitando ao seu lado.

_Há toalhas no banheiro, pode usar qualquer uma.- ele também me parece desconfortável, mas ainda não aprendi a ler completamente suas emoções.

Peguei minha bolsa, que estava jogada no apartamento, e me dirigi ao banheiro. Então era assim que as garotas eram acordadas pro Draco Malfoy? Nossa, entendo o motivo delas suspirarem. Olhei-me no espelho, e não sei como, mas minha maquiagem não está completamente um desastre e meus cabelos não tão horríveis quanto imaginei. Obrigada, Nick.

Tomei meu banho aproveitando cada minuto e tentando lembrar tudo o que tinha dito noite passada, mas não é necessário dizer que fracassei. Algumas cenas me vieram à cabeça, alguns diálogos, mas nada que fizesse sentido, ou ordem. Consegui tirar uma parte da maquiagem, e escovei os cabelos de uma forma que esperava que eles não me traíssem, e mais uma vez, agradeci Nicole que colocou uma escova de dente na bolsa. Uma olhada rápida no celular para saber o horário, sem ligações, porque meus pais não estavam em casa, e uma desculpa estava feita para eu dá o fora dali.

_Alô?- ouvi Draco falar, antes de abrir a porta.- Não, não precisa. Sim, tenho certeza... Eu disse não, Pansy.- Ela não larga o osso, né? Não são nem 10 horas da manhã! Foi quando ouvi alguém tocar a campanhia.- O que você está fazendo aqui?

_Café da manhã, para fazer as pazes.- ELA ESTÁ AQUI! PANSY PARKINSON ESTÁ AQUI! Como eu vou sair do banheiro sem que segunda-feira eu tenha ficar olhando para meus pés pelos corredores de Angels Falls?- Oh, você já estava cozinhando? Não precisava...

_Não é para você. Pansy, eu não quero falar com você agora.- Isso mesmo, vá embora.

_Foi pelo que eu fiz ontem? Você não gostou?

_Não é nada disso, só quero que você saia.

_Então você gostou?- meus ouvidos ficaram apurados.

_Não foi o ponto alto da minha noite, agora, se me dá licença...- eu sorri.

_Ela está aqui?- o tom dela era acusatório.

_Do que você está falando?

_Estou vendo os sapatos dela... Aquela falsa puritana, quase me enganou a vadiazinha...

_Isso não é da sua conta, e eu já lhe pedi mais de uma vez, o que você não está merecendo, sabendo como eu sou, então, tenha um bom final de semana, Pansy.- pah! Ouvi a porta bater. Bem, segunda-feira eu teria que lidar com os olhares acusatórios.

_Me desculpe por isso.- falei abrindo a porta do banheiro.

_Ela vem fazer um escândalo, e você que se desculpa?- ele sorriu de lado, e veio em minha direção.

_Eu não estou me desculpando por ela ser uma vaca, estou me desculpando por ter sido o motivo do escândalo.

_Ei, não vamos falar disso, certo.- ele falou me olhando nos olhos, sorri um pouco e ele abriu o sorriso dele. Ele me abraçou forte, e beijou meu pescoço.- Está mais cheirosa.- e me beijou nos lábios.- e com gostinho de menta.- eu ri.

_Então você sentiu meu hálito.- acusei me afastando.

_Não, mas senti o gosto de menta agora.

_O que é isso?- perguntei apontando para a mesa posta.

_Ah, café da manhã.- ele me respondeu apontando o óbvio. Olhei para ele ironicamente.

_E como ele surgiu?

_Eu fiz.

_Você cozinha?- estava chocada.

_Não, mágica.- foi a vez dele ser irônico.- Não há nada mais sexy que um homem que cozinha, certo?- É, como se você precisasse disso. Mas não falei em voz alta, o ego dele já cobre muito espaço.

Nossa conversa foi natural, suave, durante o café da manhã. Draco realmente sabia cozinhar. Seu sorriso parecia diferente, mais honesto. Ele não comentou nenhuma vez sobre noite passada. Foi quase como um segundo encontro, ou como devia ter sido o primeiro, conversamos sobre o colégio, nossas pretensões futuras, e coisas que fazíamos por hobbie.

_Então, você gostou?- ele perguntou observando os pratos vazios na mesa.

_Você devia fazer profissionalmente.- comentei, limpando os lábios com o guardanapo. Sorrimos um para o outro, como uma piada particular, e ele me beijou novamente. Eu podia me acostumar com isso.- Preciso ir.

_O que? Não, não precisa.

_Eu dormi aqui, meus pais devem estar preocupados.- falei, me levantando. Não queria mentir, mas não me confiava com Draco Malfoy entre quatro paredes, sóbria, com uma cama. Estava surpresa que não tinha acontecido nada comigo bêbada.

_Hermione, o que você vai fazer hoje à noite?- fiquei surpresa, mas escondi minhas expressões em uma procura por meus sapatos.

_Não sei, porque?- perguntei, colocando os sapatos.

_Vamos ao cinema?- ele perguntou segurando meu rosto, e me beijando suavemente.

_Você é do tipo que vai ao cinema?- suspirei.

_Não, mas estou procurando uma desculpa para ter você o final de semana inteiro.

_Porque?- perguntei séria. Eu realmente queria saber o motivo de Draco fodão Malfoy querer ficar comigo, uma nerd, completamente sem graça, o final de semana inteiro. Uma aposta? Do que não teve ontem, terá nas próximas horas?

_Você é interessante. E se para ter você do meu lado eu preciso estar em um relacionamento... Vou ao menos tentar.

_Relacionamento?- perguntei me retirando dos braços dele e andando pelo loft, como se procurasse algo, mas acho que não vou encontrar calma assim tão fácil.- Achei que tínhamos deixado claro, não namoramos.

_Você não se lembra.- ele ria.

_Do que?- ele me olhava divertido... Que bom que meu visível pânico o entretinha.- Você pode...- a memória me atingiu como um tapa na cara.

"_Eu sou ciumenta, Malfoy. Esse é outro motivo pelo qual eu não namoro. Não tolero algo que não controlo e não me dá certeza, mas um relacionamento é isso. E se eu for desse jeito, não quero nem começar."_

Vergonha? Pânico? Ressaca? Tudo me atingiu de uma vez. Tive que realizar uma disputa interna com meu corpo para não vomitar ali mesmo. Palavras tentavam sair da minha boca, mas não conseguiam ser formuladas. Eu tinha assinado meu atestado de louca, que garoto ia querer aquilo? Ele estava brincando comigo... Só podia.

_Eu quero... Eu preciso ir.- me levantei em direção a porta, quando finalmente consegui juntar forças para falar e andar.

_Ãh? Porque?- ele correu até a porta para me impedir.

_E-Eu não sou assim, Malfoy, você já sabe.

_Eu não me importo.- me virei, e o encarei desconfiada e desconfortável.

_Eu também não pretendo transar com você, se isso é uma aposta...

_Hermione, meus amigos desistiram de apostar contra mim, principalmente se o assunto é mulher.

_Então porque você quer ficar comigo? Eu não me considero uma maluca completa,- mentira.- mas eu também não sou um exemplo de sanidade.

_Você me diverte.- cruzei os braços e o olhei feio.- Olha, não vou te obrigar, mas estou te convidando a ir o cinema comigo. Um local público, sem bebida alcoólica. Completamente inocente.

_Inocência e você não me parecem andar de mãos dadas.- Ele sorriu.

_E não andamos, mas prometo não fazer nada que você não queira.- ele sussurrou e me beijou. O que eu achei um puta golpe baixo, não tive como rebater. Procurei a maçaneta, e quando ele me deu um pouco de espaço, abri a porta e sai, respirei fundo, e abri novamente a porta.

_Seis horas, nos encontramos em frente ao cinema, não se atrase.- Ele parecia que ia falar algo, mas fui embora antes que ele protestasse.


End file.
